Up to Her Old Tricks
by Jmaka
Summary: Post finale story. Luke and Lorelai begin their relationship again but Emily has other ideas.
1. A New Phase

Hey folks! I am back, sort of. For those of you wanting to see the next version of Stars Hollow Trivia, take heart, I am still writing it. I still have a wedding in two weeks so I am still pretty busy with real life but I got yet another idea for a story that I can actually sneak in and write at work. I can't write the second version because I don't want to be busted for writing smut. What can I say? I have a sick devotion to a steady paycheck.

Hope you like it. As always, feel free to review. This one will be about six chapters.

Setting: Post Finale

* * *

A New Phase 

"Coffee, coffee, coffee," Lorelai chanted as she walked into the diner. "Hey," she said smiling as Luke looked up. "Hey Babette," she waved to Babette sitting at a corner table.

"What are you doing here?" Luke questioned as he smiled back at her.

"Gee, I'm happy to see you too," Lorelai quipped as she sat down at the counter.

"No, it's just that it's Friday night. Aren't you usually on your way to your parent's for dinner?" Luke asked as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Yep, you are my last stop before I once again run the gauntlet," Lorelai replied, then sighed. "First one without Rory," Lorelai grimaced. Rory had just left on Monday but already it seemed like she had been gone a year.

"Sounds like fun," His tone indicated it was anything but.

"A thin slice of heaven," Lorelai agreed mockingly. She shook her head. "I have no idea what I was thinking," she mused. "One minute my mother was talking about tennis courts and spas, the next I was telling her we would talk over Friday night dinner." Lorelai sipped her coffee thoughtfully. "Actually," she admitted reluctantly, "I guess I have grown accustomed to having them back in my life and seeing them on a regular basis."

Luke nodded secretly glad Lorelai was forging a bond with her parents without Rory. He knew Lorelai well enough that even though her relationship with both Richard and Emily had had its ups and downs over the years, she still had an underlying need not only to have them in her life, but to earn their respect and approval.

"I had to stop for one last quickie up before I go so here I am." She held up her hand to stop him. "Yep, I know—dirty!"

Luke laughed. It had been less than one week after Rory's party, less than one week since their blistering kiss and subsequent reunion. Even though they still had some painful moments, they still managed to slip into an old comfortable routine, like now.

Lorelai grinned back at him, happy that somehow they had been able to revert to that first stage of their romantic relationship. They had already had their first date; a very low-key affair and they did not tell a soul that they were seeing each other again. They had quiet dinner, talking calmly about what went wrong, what they wanted and how much they meant to each other.

They both were all too aware of the mistakes they had made and were carefully starting over again. Lorelai had once again become a morning fixture in the diner. Luke had already dropped by to repair the molding around her back door.

"Ah, the one saving grace—Rory will be calling after dinner," Lorelai said excitedly. "As long as she is not occupied with work, she said she will try to call every Friday night. I think she is doing it just to keep me going to my parents' house for dinner."

"I'm sure your parents will appreciate that. Rory can help you guys bond," Luke replied.

"I'm sure I'll appreciate it. Rory can run interference," Lorelai shot back. She realized she couldn't put off leaving any longer as much as she wanted to. Regretfully she set the empty cup down, pouting that there was no more coffee. "I'm sad," she said.

Luke handed her a large to-go cup.

"I'm happy again," she perked up.

Luke rolled his eyes. "You are so fickle," he joked. "Any cup of coffee gains your loyalty."

"Ah you're wrong," she said, her eyes sparkling, flirting up a storm. "My loyalty is only to your coffee." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Luke ducked his head trying to hide his elation but suddenly Lorelai leaned over the counter. "Hey," she said softly.

As Luke looked up she quickly leaned further and kissed him gently, surprising him. After that initial kiss, they hadn't kissed since then, deciding to wait. They had never had any problems with the physical side of their relationship but the both knew they needed to resolve other issues before starting down that path again.

They both smiled as she drew back.

"Oh my god!" Babette shrieked from a corner table. "I knew it! Somethin' happened during that party and finally it's out! I gotta go tell Patty!" She hurried out of the diner.

"Oops," Lorelai shrugged sheepishly.

Luke feigned exasperation but he really wasn't mad. It was bound to get out sooner or later. "Go. I'll deal with them here."

"My hero," she cooed softly.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled good-naturedly. "Stop by on your way home if you want."

"You got a deal,"

* * *

"Oh I am so excited that Rory will be calling us tonight," Emily gushed as they dined. "It won't be the same as having her here but at least we'll get to hear about her job." 

"I have no doubt that she is already wowing them with her talents," Richard predicted. "This is just the beginning of a long, storied career."

Lorelai smiled at her parents. The evening was going rather well for once. As long as they stuck to the one thing they all had in common, it was smooth sailing. They were all extremely proud of Rory and her accomplishments. These dinners might not be so bad, Lorelai thought.

"Lorelai," Emily said, "please tell Sookie I have been remiss but I will be sending her thank-you note. She did such an amazing job organizing Rory's surprise bon voyage party and on such short notice too. We had a wonderful time."

"Well, you can send Sookie a thank-you note for inviting you and doing the baking but if you really want to thank the person responsible, that thank-you note needs to be addressed to Luke." Lorelai smiled remembering that night. The lengths he had gone to throw that party not only stunned and delighted her but made her feel giddy just thinking about him.

"Luke?" Emily repeated, shocked. The room went completely silent.

Lorelai swore she could feel the temperature of the air change.

"You're telling me Luke organized that party at a moment's notice?" Emily questioned her.

"That is exactly what I am telling you," Lorelai confirmed.

"I can't believe that he would do that," Emily said.

"He did quite a good job," Richard chimed in. "He planned it well and even with the inclement weather, everyone had a good time."

"We did. Thanks, Dad," Lorelai said in relief. At least her father seemed to be on her side.

"Why did he do it?" Emily cut in and Lorelai's relief was short-lived.

"Mom," Lorelai explained patiently, "you saw how the town loves Rory. Luke loves her like a daughter. He wanted to show her that."

"And?" Emily stared at her daughter.

"And?"

"Lorelai, I am not stupid. I know you very well," Emily declared assessing her daughter critically. "You've gotten back together with him haven't you," she stated.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open in surprise but no words came out. She realized by not replying she had given away her relationship and for the second time that night.

"Lorelai do you really expect me to allow you to throw yourself at this man again?"

"Mom, we care about each other," Lorelai explained desperately. "It's taken a long time but we are back together now. Can't you be happy for me?"

Emily snorted.

"You accepted him the last time we were together," Lorelai said accusingly. "Why are you so against him now?"

"Because I saw how much he hurt you," Emily replied in a quiet voice. "I saw you in tears when we were looking at the house we were going to buy for the two of you. I cannot and will not allow him to do that to you again."

"We're working past that Mom," Lorelai explained. "Don't forget, I hurt him pretty badly too when I broke it off with him and married Christopher."

"Hmmm," Emily narrowed her eyes speculatively. Even though Lorelai had never given her a solid reason for the failure of her marriage, she had a feeling it had something to do with Luke. She was concerned. She did not want to see Lorelai hurt or commit herself to that diner owner. She was sure nothing good would come of it.

"Let's not discuss this now," Richard interjected. "Rory is going to be calling soon and I rather hear how about her new job than listen to you fight about Luke."

Emily seemed to let the subject drop for now. She settled back in her chair and focused on her dessert. Yes, she would let the subject drop for now, but it was by no means over.

Lorelai stared at her mother, trying to tamp down the feeling of trepidation. She knew exactly how her mother operated. Lorelai knew she was in a delicate position, finally establishing a connection with her parents and finally forging ahead with her relationship with Luke. She hoped that she could somehow keep them both. She studied her mother as she meticulously ate her dessert.

No, this wouldn't be pretty.

tbc


	2. FND equals Friday Night Disaster

I think you some of guys actually missed me. Who knew? You guys are great. Thanks to all who reviewed. Here's the next installment.

Feel free to review. I'd like to hear about this one if you are so inclined. Thanks.

Oh and sorry, I have gone fallen back on my habit of long chapters. I couldn't find a good spot to break this one.

* * *

FND Friday Night Disaster 

Lorelai turned off the ignition of the Jeep, sat back and let out a long breath. She had no recollection of the drive back to Stars Hollow but thankfully she made it back in one piece. She looked out the window at the diner. The chairs had already been put up on the tables and she saw Luke puttering around behind the counter, obviously waiting for her. She let out another breath and smiled, the thought of him being there was already taking away the unpleasantness of the evening. She got out of the Jeep.

Luke looked up at the bell jangled. He immediately took note of Lorelai's tired demeanor.

"Was it that bad?" he asked. He poured her a cup of coffee.

"Well it started out okay," Lorelai began. She took a sip of coffee and immediately felt herself relax. "And it ended okay with Rory's phone call. She's doing well. She has made some friends and gotten herself into a comfortable routine. My parents are happy that she promised to call again next Friday."

"That's good to hear," Luke nodded then paused. "How long before you and Emily started arguing about me?"

Lorelai looked at him in surprise. How did he know? "Wow, no ego problem there," she joked. "What makes you think we fought about you?"

"I know your mother," he replied. "Let me guess, she told you I wasn't good enough for you. That I would hurt you again."

"Were you outside eavesdropping?" Lorelai asked. "You should have said something. We could have driven up there together."

"No, I wasn't eavesdropping," Luke shrugged. "It makes sense. Emily has never been one of my biggest fans."

"Well, she is not the president of my fan club either," Lorelai groused tiredly. "I just don't understand why she has to make things so difficult." Lorelai raised her eyes to Luke's. "She isn't going to be a pushover," she cautioned him. "We have our work cut out for ourselves. Are you sure you want to put yourself through this?" Lorelai studied him nervously as she asked the question afraid he might want out. Most men would have high-tailed it out of the state if they had to put up with Emily. After all Luke had been through, he didn't deserve this aggravation.

Luke leaned over the counter and took her hand. "Lorelai," he said in a firm tone, "I have always known what I was getting into. You are right, this won't be easy but I refuse to accept the alternative. I'm happier with you than without you." He patted her hand. "We'll figure it out. I'll be fine, don't worry about it. I can handle it. I'm a big boy now."

"Oooh, dirty," Lorelai chuckled, "and oh so true."

Luke blushed a little and chuckled as well, relieved he had coaxed her out of her bad mood. He watched her finish her coffee and she held out the cup for more. He took the cup away from her.

"You've had enough for today," he decided, noting how tired she looked. "You should go home a get some sleep."

"Wow, that's the second time today that you have tried to get rid of me," Lorelai said in a mock whine. "You got a girl stashed upstairs?" She was joking but she wondered when they might venture up to his apartment to do something more than talk.

Luke snorted at the absurdity of her question. "Hell, no. You just look like you should get some sleep."

"Uh-huh," she didn't sound convinced. "We haven't really seen each other."

"We see each other every day," he pointed out. He leaned down on the counter closer to her. "But I was thinking we could see each other for dinner, maybe tomorrow or the next day if you are free?"

Lorelai's lips curved into a smile. "Either day, or both, is fine with me."

"Great," Luke grinned. "Tomorrow night, around seven?"

"You gotta date, pal."

"Good. Go home and come back tomorrow for breakfast. We can talk some more about what we are going to do about your parents."

"Witness relocation sounds good to me," she countered as she stood up.

Luke shook his head as he came around to see her to the door. He opened the door for her then put a hand out to stop her from leaving. As she looked up at him, he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss good-night.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," she said with a wicked grin as he drew back.

"Go on," he said guiding her out the door, for once impervious to her charms.

"Breakfast tomorrow then?" she asked hopefully.

"Pancakes just for you," he replied. "Night."

"Night."

Luke stood in the diner until she got in the Jeep and drove off. As he locked up, he wondered what he could do so Emily would finally accept him being with Lorelai. He knew winning her over wouldn't be easy. He had never really convinced her the last time he and Lorelai had been together. She had only relented because it was the only way to get Lorelai to speak to her. This time had to be different. This time he needed Emily to truly accept him. He would do almost anything to achieve that.

* * *

"Morning!" Lorelai called as she walked into the diner. Luke had just finished taking an order and was heading back to the kitchen. He paused beside her. "I can tell how happy you are to see me!" 

"Yeah, I'm doing handsprings on the inside," Luke deadpanned keeping his voice neutral but his eyes told her a different story. "Counter good?"

"Sure." They both started towards the counter when they were stopped by Miss Patty and Babette.

"Lorelai, dear, I can't tell you how happy I am that you and Luke are back together," Miss Patty said, smirking at both of them.

"It's fantastic!" Babette blurted out in a loud voice, unable to contain herself. "Oooh the two of you together again!" She actually reached up to pinch Luke's cheek in delight. Lorelai looked on in amusement.

"Babette, stop pinching my cheek," Luke grumbled.

"We're just so happy," Miss Patty repeated as she moved closer to Luke as well.

"Patty, stop pinching my butt," Luke grumbled a second time, as he backed away from her and stood behind Lorelai.

"Sorry, honey," Patty said in a voice that wasn't a bit contrite, "I guess I just got carried away."

"Sugah, give us some details!" Babette insisted.

"No details," Lorelai responded in amusement then grew serious. "It is what it is. We'd both appreciate it if we had some space okay? I know everyone is excited and we are too but we need everyone to leave us alone for now."

"Oh okay, doll," Babette agreed somewhat disappointed. Both she and Miss Patty reluctantly turned and left.

"Thank you. They were all over me yesterday after you left. With the Emily discussion last night, I forgot to tell you," Luke said as he rounded the register and Lorelai sat at the counter. He immediately poured her a cup of coffee. "I've been thinking about what we should do."

"I did some thinking about the Emily situation, too," Lorelai admitted. She looked up at him thoughtfully. "I've only come up with one solution."

Luke leaned on the counter interested, "And that is?"

Lorelai said cautiously, "I'm wondering how you feel about coming with me to dinner on Friday night."

Luke let out a long breath. "Okay," he agreed.

"Okay?" Lorelai repeated in surprise. "That was too easy. Why are you so agreeable to this? I was sure I would have to twist your arm."

"I pretty much came to the same solution. This is one more obstacle we need to overcome," Luke said. "We knew this was coming. We just sit them down and explain to them how much we are committed to making this work and being together. Hell," Luke began warming up to rant status, "we are of legal age and we are both consenting adults. It's not like we need their approval. This is between us and no one else."

Lorelai grinned at him. "Consenting adults huh?" She looked around; no one was sitting at the counter. Kirk was the closest to them sitting at a table engrossed with his breakfast. Still she lowered her voice and asked, "So you have any thoughts on when we might be…uh…consenting?"

Luke's gaze locked with hers and she realized he had been wrestling with the same question.

"I've thought about it—a lot," Luke admitted, his lips twitching with a sly grin.

"What's been holding you back?" Lorelai asked quietly. She wondered why he hadn't made a move and because of newness of their reconciliation, she was uncertain about making the move herself.

"We've always been okay in that department," he answered her honestly. "Actually, a lot more that okay," he admitted still grinning. "But we need to work on our other problems first before we could really start…you know…"

"Consenting?" she supplied.

He grinned broadly at her. "Yeah. And once we get the major things settled, I figure then would be a good time to for us to begin—"

"Consenting," she interjected again with a saucy smirk.

"—'til the cows come home," he finished with a gleam in his eye.

Lorelai ducked her head to the side and blushed but she couldn't suppress a smile. She opened her mouth to agree with him when suddenly Kirk appeared at the counter next to her.

"Luke, Lorelai, I couldn't help but overhear part of your conversation," he said in a professional tone. "It sounds to me like you are trying to come to some sort of verbal agreement. Well, I've been viewing some legal sites on the internet and I would be happy to draw up the necessary paperwork to document this agreement you are discussing."

Lorelai looked at Luke, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Thankfully, Kirk didn't hear the entire conversation and as usual didn't read into the underlying subtext. From the look on Luke's face, she wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or kill Kirk. Lorelai waited for him to react.

"I'll go get your pancakes," Luke said finally, walking back into the kitchen.

"We'll keep you in mind, Kirk," Lorelai offered politely, barely managing to keep a serious face.

Lorelai swore she heard laughing coming from the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay, that movie was just plain weird," Luke said as they walked into Lorelai's house after their date. "Who would allow a rat to cook?" 

"Hey there is nothing written that says a rat can't cook," Lorelai argued as she dropped her keys and purse onto the table. "Besides, he wasn't really cooking; he was hiding under the hat directing the chef. It could happen."

"It was animation," he pointed out. They both sat down on the couch.

"Still," Lorelai defended, "don't be surprised if I start checking under your hat when you whip up some culinary masterpiece at the diner. Your secret is out my friend."

"Yeah," Luke deadpanned, "the health inspectors, not to mention my customers really appreciate that I keep my cooking rat tucked away."

They both chuckled and eventually fell silent. "Can I get you a drink?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I should be leaving in a few minutes. Early deliveries tomorrow," he replied thoughtfully.

"Well what would you like to do in the few minutes you have left before you leave?"

Lorelai didn't realize how provocative that sound until Luke's eyes locked with hers.

"I didn't mean….I wasn't suggesting…" she stammered in embarrassment afraid he would think of her as some sex-starved hussy. "I…" she began as Luke leaned over and kissed her.

He pulled her close as the kiss deepened. She let out a little "hmmm" as she relaxed into his arms. He parted her lips with his own and his tongue playfully twined with hers. Her arms slid up his back as the kiss became even deeper still. Finally he pulled back.

She didn't care if he thought she was a sex-starved hussy. "Are you sure you can't stay?" Lorelai sighed as she opened her eyes.

"That was just a little good night kiss," Luke said breathlessly. "I really do have to be going."

Lorelai pouted. "No fair starting something you don't intend to finish," she huffed. "You are going to leave me all hot and bothered."

"You aren't the only one," he admitted, racking his brain for something to cool them off. Then it occurred to him. "Have you called your mother about Friday night dinner yet?"

Lorelai pulled away from him completely at the mention of her mother. "Wow you pulled out the big guns. What a way to kill the mood."

"Have you?"

"I will tomorrow," she promised, not looking forward to it.

"Good," he replied as he got up from the couch. He leaned over and brushed his lips to hers. "I had fun tonight, cooking rat and all."

Lorelai smiled back at him. "Just remember, I'll be peeking under your hat tomorrow."

"That better be the only place you peek," he said audaciously as he headed for the door.

"Dirty!"

* * *

It took Lorelai six tries before she actually dialed all the digits of her parents' phone number. She took several deep breaths while she listened to the phone ring. 

"Hello?" Emily's voice came over loud and clear.

"Uh, hi Mom," Lorelai answered back. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine Lorelai," her mother responded. The line was silent. "Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," Lorelai replied. "Uh, how's Dad?"

"Your father is fine as well," Emily returned. "To what do we owe this call?"

Lorelai remained silent trying to screw up her courage.

"I assume you have some reason for calling me in the middle of the week," Emily went on. "Usually you store up all your conversational bits for Friday dinner so you don't have to sit in silence. If you're changing your pattern—"

"Mom, it's about dinner on Friday," Lorelai cut in.

Emily paused. "You're canceling," she stated bluntly.

"No, not at all," Lorelai assured her. "I just wanted to let you know we would be four for dinner. I am bringing Luke with me."

It was Emily's turn to be silent. Lorelai strained her ears but she couldn't even hear her breathing.

"I see," Emily said in a clipped tone. She sounded downright frosty.

"Mom, please give him, give us a chance," Lorelai pleaded. "Please?"

There was another long silence before Emily replied. "Alright, Lorelai. We'll see you both on Friday."

"Thanks, Mom," Lorelai said gratefully.

Emily had already hung up. Lorelai's shoulders slumped and she let out a long breath already wishing there was a way to get out of it.

* * *

"As much as I hate wearing them, I should have worn a tie," Luke decided as they approached the door. 

"No," Lorelai disagreed. She looked him over. He had worn a suit jacket for the occasion even though she told him he shouldn't get too dressed up. "You look great. About as comfortable as you are gonna look wearing a suit." She squeezed his arm reassuringly. She had managed to successfully hide her own trepidation about the upcoming dinner. She didn't want to make him more nervous by him seeing her uncertainty.

Luke rang the bell and Lorelai could actually see his posture stiffening, like he was going into battle. Lorelai realized he wasn't the only one.

The maid answered the door and ushered them into the living room. Richard was standing at the drink cart and Emily was sitting on the couch.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," Lorelai said as they entered the room.

"Lorelai! Luke!" Richard exclaimed, 'you're here!" Richard moved forward quickly and shook hands with Luke. "It's good to see you!"

It's good to see you too, Richard," Luke answered. "You're looking well."

"About as well as can be expected," Richard said with a smile.

Emily had risen when they entered the room and had waited patiently for their attention.

"Hello Lorelai," she enthusiastically greeted her daughter. "Luke! It's a pleasure to see you again! You're looking very well too!"

Alarm bells immediately went off in Lorelai's brain as Luke stepped forward to grasp Emily's hand.

"Thank you for having me to dinner," Luke answered warily. Whatever reception he had expected, it certainly wasn't this.

"Please, sit down," Emily indicated the couch. "Richard, please fix the drinks. I had the maid put some beer on the cart for Luke."

Luke caught Lorelai's eye as they seated themselves. He felt like he had entered a parallel universe. Something was very wrong, something was happening here but he couldn't figure out what was going on.

After their drinks were served, Richard made polite chit-chat, asking questions about the diner, answering Luke's inquiry about his health. Emily sat in silence, studying her dinner guests, an odd look of expectation on her face. She smiled outright as the doorbell rang.

"Who the devil could that be?" Richard asked.

Emily had already risen and was heading to the foyer. "Richard, I forgot to mention that I had invited another guest," she said over her shoulder as she exited the room.

Richard looked perplexed then looked at Lorelai and shrugged his shoulders. Whoever it was, they would find out soon enough.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Emily said leading her guest in. As they laid eyes on the newcomer, everyone fell silent.

Christopher.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open in surprise, completely stunned by her mother's Machiavellian plans. She could not believe her mother had done something so devious, so deliberately malicious. She looked at Luke who was also staring at Christopher, his jaw tensed. As she watched his whole body tensed up. She reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly but Luke's hand remained unresponsive.

Lorelai turned to glare at her mother who was now wearing a small, satisfied smirk. She had to admit Christopher looked stunned and uncomfortable as well, his eyes darting back and forth between her and Luke.

Surprisingly it was Richard who first spoke. "Emily," he began tentatively, "I'm not sure this was a good idea…"

"Nonsense, Richard," Emily replied easily, her smile getting brighter.

"Mom, how could you do this?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"Lorelai," she declared, "If you and Luke are going to resume your relationship, the two of you will have to deal with just these types of situations. Christopher, after all, is Rory's father. There will be occasions where the three of you will need to be together and act civilly," she said, looking at Luke like she expected him to explode.

Lorelai's heart sank. Her mother was right. They would have to come to terms about Christopher and the, hopefully, few times they would all have to be together but now it was too soon. Seeing Christopher now was like pouring salt in an open wound. She couldn't and didn't expect Luke to be that magnanimous as to allow Christopher into their lives at this time.

"We should go," she whispered to him. Luke remained motionless, thoughtful, his eyes boring into Christopher's. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath, waiting for something to happen.

"No," Luke said finally. He cleared his throat and said a little louder, "we should stay."

Christopher's mouth dropped open in shock. He was having difficulty dealing with the situation as well and was debating leaving himself. He hadn't expected to ever lay eyes on Luke again. He knew Lorelai still had feelings for Luke but to see them back together so soon…he needed to bring his mind to accept it.

"Well now that that is all settled," Emily stated with a pleasant smile, "Why don't we all go into dinner?"

Christopher turned without a word and headed for the dining room. After a moment, Luke and Lorelai stood up and he escorted her from the room. Lorelai's eyes were shooting bolts of anger out at Emily but she patently ignored it.

Richard was the last one out of the room and as he took her arm and steered her towards the dining room he uttered in a low voice, "You and I need to talk."

* * *

Lorelai could have been eating cardboard; she couldn't taste her food. Luke sat next to her eating mechanically, his eyes straying over to Christopher every so often. Richard ate sparingly, his gaze wandering over his visibly-upset daughter, her uncommunicative escort and her uncomfortable ex-husband. Conversation was non-existent and the tension so thick they could almost choke on it. 

Emily, however, was thoroughly enjoying her meal, seeming oblivious to the nuances of the situation, almost gushing over the chef's culinary delights as course after course was delivered to the table.

"So Luke," Richard determinedly began, "that was quite the party you threw for Rory. I know she really appreciated it. We did as well, didn't we Emily? You did say you were going to write Luke a thank-you note."

Emily frowned at Richard. "Yes," she remembered, "I have been behind on my correspondence, Luke."

"Party?" Christopher repeated blankly.

Lorelai's eyes turned towards him as she explained. "The town was planning a big party for Rory but when she got the job and had to leave so quickly, Luke," she bestowed a soft glance at him, "rallied the town to throw a surprise bon voyage party the day before she left. He called a special town meeting. He got everyone involved and they all kept it a secret. It was a total surprise for both Rory and me. Rory loved it," she finished proudly. "I did too. She got to say goodbye to everyone. It was a complete success." She looked at Luke again, knowing she had his attention and they smiled at each other.

"Even in spite of the torrential downpour," Richard added.

"Did I tell you Dad that Luke stayed up all night making the tent so they wouldn't have to cancel the party?"

"Really?" Richard said obviously impressed not only with Luke's initiative but the way he solved the weather problem that threatened the party. "That's very impressive."

"I would have liked to say goodbye to Rory too," Christopher blurted out suddenly. All eyes turned towards him. Everyone had a chance to say farewell to his daughter but him.

"I'm sorry Chris," Lorelai said. "I didn't know about the party and it was Sookie that invited my parents."

"At the very last minute," Emily put in.

"That couldn't be helped Mom," Lorelai reminded her. "You found out she was leaving when I did. I cancelled the party the next day and Luke and the town were the ones who pulled this off." She sat back as the maid came in to clear their plates.

Christopher studied his wine glass. He didn't like the role Luke was playing in his daughter's life, like he was her father. He did it so well and it just emphasized his own shortcomings and absence when it came to raising Rory.

"If there had been more time and I had thought about it I might have had Sookie call," Luke commented to no one in particular. He looked up at caught Christopher's gaze. "A father does have a right to say goodbye to his daughter."

Lorelai stared at Luke open-mouthed. She never in a million years would have believed he would make such a generous statement to Christopher.

Luke shrugged as he looked over at Lorelai. "As a father myself, I know how he feels." He did not add that it was about time Christopher paid some attention to his eldest daughter. Lorelai had told him how he finally had started stepping up as a father.

Lorelai nodded, suddenly realizing where this understanding attitude was coming from. Anna had shut him out for so many years and now he was making up for lost time. Their situations were by no means the same but Luke obviously understood what Chris might be feeling.

"Thanks, Luke," Chris murmured. After all the antagonism between them over the years, he was still surprised and a little bit grateful for Luke's comment.

"Well," Emily interrupted, annoyed that the hoped for blow-up between Luke and Lorelai was not forthcoming and that Luke was managing to keep things on a polite, social level, "why don't we adjourn to the study for Rory's call?"

They all stood up and headed for Richard's study. No sooner than they had made themselves comfortable when the phone rang. Richard hit the speaker button.

"Rory?" both Richard and Emily spoke at the same time.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Rory greeted them enthusiastically. "How are you?"

"We're fine," Richard answered noncommittally looking around and the group of people he never thought would be gathering together.

"Hey kiddo," Lorelai called out. She was sitting on the arm rest of the chair Luke was occupying. "You are right on time."

"Same bat time, same bat channel," Rory replied with a laugh. "This was a good idea, having me call on Friday nights. It's the next best thing to being there. Did Luke come to dinner with you?"

"I'm here, Rory" Luke called out.

"I hope you had a nice dinner," Rory said.

"I'm not sure nice is the right word," Lorelai cut in.

"Rory," Emily interrupted, "your father is here as well."

There was a long pause. Lorelai could just imagine what Rory was thinking. "Dad?" she repeated blankly.

"Hey Ror," Christopher piped up. "How are you doing? How's life on the road and the job?"

"Uh, it's fine," Rory replied absently. "If you've checked the website you can see I have a number of stories and articles there not only about the campaign but a life on the road series as well."

"Yeah, we've all been reading them," Chris assured her. "Some pretty interesting observations you had made and in such a short time."

"Thanks, Dad," Rory offered feebly. Once again silence reigned in the room and on the phone line.

"Oh, gosh," Rory said suddenly. "I just remembered I promised one of the other reporters I would sit in on a brainstorming session. We're always trying to find that new handle to make these on-the-road stories more interesting. I'm gonna have to cut this short."

"That's okay, Rory," Lorelai called out, sure Rory was well aware of how the evening was going and did not want to prolong it. "We'll talk when you have more time."

"Rory," Emily leaned over the phone, "I want to thank you for taking the time to call us every Friday. You don't know how much your grandfather and I miss you and look forward to hearing from you each week. We'll talk to you next Friday."

Lorelai grimaced at her mother's obvious manipulation of her daughter.

"Um, yeah grandma," Rory reluctantly agreed. "Bye everyone."

"Bye," they all chorused.

Lorelai stood up; Luke had already risen to his feet. "We have to go now," she stated. "Thanks for dinner," she gritted out.

"Thank you for having us," Luke added as they turned and walked out of the study.

"Good night Lorelai," Emily called after them.

"I need to leave too," Christopher told them. "But before I go, Emily, don't ever extend the invitation again without letting me and them know what we are getting into. I don't know what you were trying to accomplish here. Scratch that, I do know what you were trying to accomplish here and I refuse to be a part of it." He stalked to the door.

Emily mere sniffed in a haughty manner and left the room.

* * *

"Oh my god," Lorelai said as they both sagged against the truck. "I had no idea she would be that manipulative, that vindictive." She looked over at Luke who was looking like he would be sick. "I'm so sorry. I'll never drag you up here again. I'll probably never come up here again." 

"No," Luke said in a low voice. "I want you to keep coming to dinner on Fridays."

"Why do you want me to do that?" Lorelai said utterly confused.

"Just do it for me okay?" he replied enigmatically. "Just don't expect me to come up here again."

Lorelai stared at him trying to fathom his reasoning. She couldn't make heads or tails out of it.

"Lor!" Christopher's voice rang out.

"Chris, I don't want to hear it," Lorelai said angrily.

"No wait, both of you," Christopher pleaded. "I had no idea that Emily was setting you guys up for this. You've got to believe me. She called me and told me about the Friday night phone calls and asked me if I would join you. I only came because of Rory and what you said about working on handling the divorced parenting thing, Lor."

"Chris…" Lorelai shook her head.

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her," he explained. "I didn't come here to cause trouble between you two. I was just as blind-sided as you two were," he said looking at Luke. "Lorelai and I are friends. Just friends."

Luke shut his eyes trying to get past the anger he was feeling, trying to get past the history that Lorelai shared with Christopher.

"Luke," Lorelai touched his arm. She was terrified that her mother had successfully derailed their relationship once again.

"Fine," Luke said suddenly. He looked at Lorelai then to Christopher. "Emily was right. We are going to have to learn to be around each other and while I can't say we did a good job tonight. It was a start." He looked at Christopher, still irritated. "Don't expect me to call you to go fishing or anything."

"If you did, I would probably be looking for the cement blocks," Christopher replied, irritated with Luke as well. But Luke was right. They would have to come to terms with each other eventually.

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"We need to get back to Stars Hollow," Lorelai prompted.

"Yeah I need to go to," Christopher replied. "When you talk to Rory, let her know we talked and that I didn't know anything about this? I don't want to cause any trouble and I don't want her to be mad at me."

"I'll tell her," Lorelai agreed.

"Take care, Lor," Christopher bade her good night. He paused for a second. "You too, Luke."

Luke and Christopher shared a long look. Luke just nodded.

tbc


	3. The Dating Game

Sorry for the delay folks, real life is finally settling down. I should be on a good writing schedule from here on out. I'd better: folks are beginning to pester me about the second Stars Hollow Trivia story! I have to finish this one first so hang tight folks! I'm getting there.

Feedback was interesting on the last chapter. Hopefully you will like this one too.

Reviews please only if you are so inclined. You guys know the drill—if you feel strongly enough about it, good or bad, let me know! They are also an inspiration for me to write and post faster!

* * *

The Dating Game 

"Emily, we need to talk," Richard said striding into the bedroom after his wife. "What you did to Lorelai and Luke tonight was downright vindictive and malicious. You blindsided all three of them with this little stunt. What were you thinking?"

"Richard," Emily turned on her husband. "That man made her miserable when they were together. He has caused her enough pain. I will not allow Lorelai to go through that again."

"Emily," Richard said patiently, "don't you think they are aware of their issues and can work them out by themselves? I am sure we don't know the whole story of what happened between them."

"I know enough," Emily sniffed. "That justifies my intervention."

Richard gave her a pointed look. "Somehow I'm pretty sure they don't see it that way."

"Richard, he is not good enough for her. You said it yourself when they first began dating years ago."

"That may be the case," Richard admitted, "but regardless of our feelings, Lorelai loves him. Surely that is apparent to you."

"Her feelings can change with the proper persuasion," Emily said decisively.

Richard shook his head. "Emily, you're not listening to me. Are you forgetting what happened the last time you tried to break them up? Lorelai will cut us out of her life again. Do you want that?"

"Of course, I don't want that. I only want what's best for her."

"Who is to say that Luke is not the best thing for her? You thought she would be happy married to Christopher but the marriage immediately collapsed."

"And I believe Luke was responsible for that as well." Emily accused.

"Well it's apparent that even Christopher knows he and Lorelai are not meant to be together," Richard observed.

"Christopher is weak but I am sure I can find some else more suitable for Lorelai with a good social standing."

Richard held up his hand "Emily stop this now I beg you. If you don't you run the risk of losing both Lorelai and Rory." Emily was about to speak when he forestalled her. "I suggest you bide your time. Lorelai and Luke have had a tempestuous relationship in the past. They could break up again."

"And if they don't?"

"Then Emily," Richard conceded, "as long as she is happy, we'll just have to live with it."

"I can't do that Richard," Emily declared. "There is nothing that man can do to get me to accept him."

Richard sighed and shook his head sadly as he watched his wife prepare for bed. There was no stopping Emily when she got like this.

* * *

When Lorelai's cell phone rang on the ride home, she didn't need to look at the caller id to know it was Rory. "Hi hon," she greeted her daughter. 

"What the heck happened at dinner tonight?" Rory asked without preamble. "Why was Dad there?"

"Your grandmother is testing her new boundaries now that I am coming to Friday night dinner without the Rory buffer," Lorelai replied tiredly.

"How is Luke?" Rory queried.

Lorelai looked over at him. He gave her a quick sidelong glance before looking back at the road. She noted he was still tense.

"Shell-shocked," Lorelai answered truthfully. "He went above and beyond the call of duty tonight," she said with admiration in her voice as she reached over and patted his hand. "And I am never going to subject him to that again," Lorelai vowed.

"I'm not going to call next Friday," Rory stated throwing in her support. "As much as I love Grandma and Grandpa, I want to send them a message. They can't treat Luke this way. You either. This has been going on for too long and it has to stop."

"Hon," Lorelai argued gently, "I appreciate the show of solidarity but you love your grandparents. I don't want my issues to jeopardize your relationship with them. They do love you and miss you terribly. Call them next Friday. I won't be there but you can still talk to them."

"No," Luke said firmly.

"What?" Lorelai asked, lowering the phone.

"I want you to keep going to Friday night dinner," Luke said, his eyes still glued to the road. "You keep going to dinner. Rory keeps calling on Friday nights."

"Mom?" Rory asked confused. Lorelai knew she had overheard what Luke said.

"Luke?" Lorelai's brow was knit in bewilderment. "Why on earth would I keep going after what happened tonight? Emily is in rare form. There is no telling what tricks she has up her sleeve."

"You said it yourself: you have grown accustomed to them being back in your life," Luke replied. "Rory has a good relationship with them. I don't want to be the cause of any rift between you. We'll get through this."

"But Luke," Lorelai argued, "I can't let my mother treat you that way. You are too important to me."

Luke smiled and reached over to squeeze her hand. "You're important to me too," he responded. "But I can't let you cut your parents out of your life until we have done everything we can to convince them that we are meant to be together. Please don't give up on them yet?" he pleaded. "Either of you? For me?"

Lorelai stared at his profile trying to fathom why he was being so generous to her parents when she knew they would not be so to him. It made no sense to her but there was no denying that he was dead serious about this. Lorelai knew him well enough to know that.

After a minute, Lorelai let out an exaggerated breath. "Fine," she conceded, "but you will let me in on the plan here? I gotta admit you've got me totally confused."

"And how is that different from how you are normally?" he countered, deflecting her question.

"Hey!" Lorelai remonstrated as she swatted him on the arm.

"Just kidding," Luke held up a hand in surrender. His tone grew serious, "Please just don't give up on them yet, either of you."

Lorelai put the phone back up to her ear. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes," Rory affirmed, "but I still don't get it."

"That makes two of us," Lorelai said.

* * *

The next several days passed smoothly. Though they both were extremely busy, Luke and Lorelai were able to find the time to have a couple of quiet dinners away from the prying eyes of Stars Hollow and even managed to squeeze in another movie. They talked easily with each other and grew even more comfortable, enjoying each other's company. Both of them knew eventually they would make that final leap and become lovers once again. It was only a matter of time, but for now, they were content to take things slow and wait until the time was right. 

Lorelai had finished her burger and was fidgeting on her stool waiting for Luke while he wrote out a delivery order. The diner was completely empty.

"C'mon, we'll be late for the town meeting," she urged.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Luke replied.

"Says the man who called an emergency town meeting himself just a couple of weeks ago," she pointed out. "I already heard from Sookie how you ran the meeting, overruled Taylor's objections and bent the town rules to throw Rory's party."

"Any day I can stick it to Taylor is a good day," Luke commented.

"Admit it, you enjoyed it."

"I admit nothing," he stated but Lorelai was sure she saw a glint of amusement in his eyes. He put the order in a drawer. "Fine, let's go."

Luke followed her out, locking the door behind him and they headed towards Miss Patty's studio. Without thinking Luke took Lorelai's hand. She smiled at him as he led her up the back stairs and into the meeting which had already started. Taylor glowered at them from the podium.

"Lorelai, you are always late to town meetings," Taylor complained. "I think you do this deliberately to irritate me."

"No it's just an added perk," Lorelai joked. She sensed Luke's amusement.

"Young lady, you need to take this seriously," Taylor warned her.

"You knew we'd show up," Lorelai argued good-naturedly, "if for nothing else, to stop you from putting us on the agenda again."

"Actually you are on the agenda," Taylor admitted. They both gaped at him, dumbfounded. "We were just about to discuss your latest reconciliation."

"Taylor…." Luke growled threateningly. Lorelai took him by the arm and led him to a couple of empty seats.

"Don't worry, Luke, Sugah," Babette piped up. "It's all good."

"Huh?"

"There isn't a person in town who isn't convinced that you two are meant to be together," Miss Patty added.

"Well…" Taylor interjected.

"So we are all going to just sit back and let nature take its course," Patty continued silencing Taylor. "No contingency plans. No ribbons, and although we can't promise, no interference."

"Right, Taylor?" Babette challenged.

Taylor saw he would be outnumbered, reluctantly nodded his head and sighed. "Agreed."

"So nice to have your blessing, Taylor," Lorelai said sarcastically. "We wouldn't have kept dating otherwise."

"Fine," Taylor concluded. "Now, on to the next order of business: Kirk is will take the floor to present an exciting proposal."

Kirk approached the podium, his arms filled with rolls of paper and charts.

"Give us the cliff notes version, Kirk," Lorelai piped up hoping to speed the meeting along.

Kirk stopped in front of the podium.

"I'm presenting my plan to raise money so I can take a ride on the space shuttle."

"Oh god," Luke groaned as covered his face with his hands.

* * *

"You have to come in," Lorelai insisted as she backed through her open door. She had a handful of Luke's shirt and was gently tugging him over the threshold. 

"You know I have to meet the bread guy early in the morning," Luke said but he was not putting up any resistance and allowed himself to be pulled inside.

"I know, but just a little while," Lorelai wheedled. "The town meeting lasted longer than I anticipated."

"You were the one who wanted to go," he reminded her.

"Had I known it would cut into our alone time…." Neither of them wanted to discuss how much time was wasted discussing Kirk's latest hair-brained scheme. Instead, she maneuvered him over to the couch then gave him a playful shove and he tumbled on to it, flat out on his back.

"Lorelai," he remonstrated half-heartedly. She could hear the laughter in his voice. "Someone's awful feisty."

"Feisty, frisky, potato, po-tah-to," she replied as she stood back. Luke saw the evil glint in her eye and had about a second to prepare himself before she pounced on top of him. He grunted as he caught her. "Am I being too obvious?" she inquired batting her eyes at him.

"Like a Mack truck," he replied as his hands slid down her back and cupped her rear end pulling her even closer. "I guess I'll just have to put up with it," he sighed with mock-reluctance.

"Huh," she pretended to be affronted and tried to get off of him but he tightened his grip.

"Hey," he said as she stopped struggling.

"Hi."

Luke slipped his hand into her hair, cradled her head and drew her lips down to his. After a minute, she drew back.

"Hmmm," she wriggled against him, feeling his growing arousal beneath her. "I think we just might have consensus here. Judges," she declared, her eyes darkening with desire, "I think I need a line call on this one."

He grinned at her wolfishly, his eyes communicating his total agreement and pulled her down again another kiss. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate as their hands explored each other.

The phone rang.

"Don't answer it," Luke begged, nibbling at her neck.

"I have absolutely no intention of answering it," she declared breathlessly.

The answering machine clicked on and a voice filled the room.

"Lorelai, this is your mother—"

"Awk!" Lorelai started. Guiltily they both reacted, Lorelai trying to hop off Luke, Luke trying to move Lorelai away. With their frantic fumbling, Lorelai lost her balance and fell onto the floor next to the couch. She yelped as she hit the floor.

"—I was just calling to confirm that you'll be attending dinner on Friday night—"

Luke peered over the edge of the couch at Lorelai sprawled on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I swear she must have this place rigged with cameras," Lorelai speculated. "She always knows the most inopportune time to call."

"—and I was wondering if Luke will be joining us," Emily's voice droned on politely.

Incensed at her mother's gall, Lorelai heaved herself up and rushed to the phone.

"Mom? Yeah, I just walked in," she lied through gritted teeth. She turned and looked at Luke as he sat up on the couch.

"Yes, I will be there," she said into the phone. "No, he isn't coming this week. He's working late on Friday." She gave him a thumbs-up at the plausibility of the excuse. "Okay…yeah…bye."

Lorelai hung up the phone and turned back to the couch. She let out a deep breath letting her irritation fade away. "Where were we?" she asked with a smirk.

Luke stood up. "I need to get going," he said regretfully.

"You can't leave now!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I thought we would continue with what we started before the phone rang."

"You want to mess around after that phone call?" Luke asked incredulously. "She pretty much killed the mood."

"Argh," she growled in frustration. "If not now, when? We both have full schedules next week so our chances are slim to none," she pouted as she moved closer to him. "You know this getting the big things settled first is getting pretty old."

"I know," he admitted, "but we need to do this right this time. We aren't going through this again. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she sighed

* * *

Lorelai hesitated before she rang the bell of her parents' house. She wished she hadn't agreed with Luke to persevere in establishing a more stable relationship with her parents. Her father, she was not worried about; their relationship seemed to be improving over the years. Her mother…she shook her head. She knew her relationship with her mother was a classic conflict of a mother-daughter relationship. But for Luke she would try. 

Lorelai rang the bell. After a moment the maid opened the door and ushered her in. She proceeded to the living room, stiffening her spine, resolving to do her best to have a pleasant evening with her parents.

Emily stood up as Lorelai walked into the living room.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Emily questioned as she took in the dress Lorelai had on.

"Well, my Daisy Dukes are in the wash," Lorelai quipped, "and I didn't bring any of my other trailer trash outfits so yeah, this is it."

"Really, Lorelai," Emily rolled her eyes at her daughter's response. "Must you be so tiresome? I only asked a simple question. I just want you to look presentable."

"I AM presentable, Mom," Lorelai replied fighting down her irritation. "It's just Friday night dinner."

"Ah, Lorelai," Richard greeted his daughter as he appeared on the landing and came down the steps. "You look lovely this evening."

"Thanks, Dad." Lorelai shot her mother a triumphant look as Emily glared at Richard. Richard looked between the two, wondering what he had missed, then shrugged his shoulders and moved to the drink cart.

"The usual?" Richard queried.

"Yes, please and keep 'em coming," Lorelai said as she settled herself on the couch.

"Lorelai, please do not overindulge tonight," Emily implored her as Richard handed Lorelai her drink. "I'd appreciate it if you were on your best behavior."

"Best behavior?" Lorelai echoed. "Why?" She eyed her mother curiously as she sipped her drink.

Emily opened her mouth to reply and at that moment the doorbell rang. Emily rose and moved to answer the door.

"Mom," Lorelai asked with trepidation, "please tell me you didn't invite Christopher over again." She didn't want to have to tell Luke that she had dined with her ex.

"Of course not!" Emily exclaimed as she quickly left the room.

Lorelai looked at her father as he settled in his chair to see if he knew the identity of the mystery guest. He shook his head indicating he was as much in the dark as Lorelai was.

"I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule to have dinner with us," Emily was saying as she re-entered the room. She was escorted by a tall, well-dressed man. He was attractive, with sandy hair and hazel eyes.

"This is my daughter whom I was telling you about," Emily said indicating Lorelai. "Lorelai, this is Preston Shaw, son of my dear friend Louisa. Preston, this is my daughter Lorelai."

Lorelai gaped at her mother momentarily, her mouth hanging open in an unattractive fashion before she collected herself. "It's nice to meet you," she said feebly.

"Oh, it's a real pleasure to meet you," Preston said enthusiastically. "I've heard so much about you." He turned and grasped Richard's hand as he stood up. "Good to see you again, Richard."

"Er…yes, good to see you," Richard said noncommittally. He glanced at his wife.

"Why don't you sit down next to Lorelai, Preston," Emily suggested and gestured to the seat next to Lorelai on the couch. "Richard, please get Preston a drink."

"I need another one too, please," Lorelai interjected quickly as she tossed off the remainder of her drink. Emily shot her a disapproving look.

"What will you have Preston?" Richard inquired politely.

"Martini is fine," Preston replied. "I only drink occasionally and well this is an occasion," he declared trying to be witty.

Lorelai just inclined her head in response. She was too busy contemplating her mother's latest attempt to separate her and Luke.

"Here you go Preston," Richard handed him a glass.

"Uh, Dad?" Lorelai reminded him. "Refill?" She was going to need a lot of liquor to get through this dinner.

"Yes, Lorelai," Richard assured her. "I haven't forgotten."

Richard returned a few moments later and handed Lorelai her drink. She took a big sip and nearly choked. The drink looked like a martini but it was definitely much stronger. She peered up at her father wordlessly. Richard surreptitiously rolled his eyes at Preston and winked at her. Lorelai hid her smile behind her glass happy she had an ally to get her through this dinner.

"So Preston, how are things in the world of mathematics?" Emily queried.

"Exciting as usual, Emily," Preston replied. "Lorelai, do you have any interest in Applied Mathematics?"

Lorelai took another swallow of her drink, hoping to dull the agony of spending an evening with an egghead. No, she corrected herself, a socially acceptable egghead.

"Nope, no interest whatsoever," she answered him glibly, moving to the side of the couch and away from him. "I even hated story problems in Algebra."

Preston laughed condescendingly, "I could explain the problem-solving steps to you if you'd like."

"Ah, no thanks," Lorelai was amazed that he hadn't picked up on her tone or her actions which clearly declared her total lack of interest in this bore and his career.

It was a relief to two of the occupants of the living room when the maid came in and announced dinner.

"Wonderful," Preston gushed, holding out his arm to escort Lorelai into the dining room. "I can regale you all with the details of my latest project of using Mathematics in Material Science Applications."

"Oh, joy," Richard deadpanned as they left the room.

* * *

Lorelai was never more grateful for the wine served with dinner nor could she ever remember drinking so much. Unfortunately for her the alcohol had no effect. Preston had droned on incessantly throughout the entire dinner, expounding on the extremely detailed equations developed in the thrilling field of Material Science. When he wasn't talking about math, he was talking about the boring society functions. Lorelai correctly assessed he was occupied with his career and social standing and nothing else mattered. 

So now, an hour later she was still sober and contemplating puncturing her eardrums with the butter knife just to relieve her suffering.

"Well," Emily interjected, finally able to get in a word edgewise, "how are things with your family?" Lorelai noted with a mean satisfaction that Emily's eyes had glazed over a few times and was just as bored by her dinner guest.

"Fine, fine," Preston waved his hand. "You know Mother," he told Emily. "Still trying to get me to settle down and find a suitable wife, someone who will enjoy the social season and will devote her time to me only." Preston looked over at Lorelai as she sipped her wine and gave her what she was sure he thought was a debonair smile.

Lorelai realized Preston really saw her as some empty-headed Barbie doll, centering her life around her man. She choked on her wine and hastily set the glass down. Then inspiration struck her. "I know what you mean Preston," she simpered at him. "My mother has been trying to marry me off for years. She is hoping I will finally find that perfect man who won't mind marrying me and having an instant family."

"Uh, family?" Preston's brow wrinkled.

"Yes, didn't your mother or mine tell you I have a daughter?" Lorelai questioned him. She shrugged. "You know how it happens. A youthful indiscretion, which gave me the most wonderful daughter."

"I thought your daughter was grown and was out on her own," his smile was polite but forced.

"Well for now she is," Lorelai pretended like she was sizing him up, "but she'll be back. My daughter and I have a freakishly close relationship. Unfortunately neither of us enjoys math except for adding up the money we spend on clothes. You'll love living in Stars Hollow. We don't attend many society functions but you should fit right in with our down-home lifestyle. The three of us will have fun! I have to tell you though, I tell Rory everything and I do mean everything. She will be calling us shortly. I am sure she will love to meet you and can't wait to start calling you Daddy!"

Emily's mouth dropped open in surprise at Lorelai's tactics.

"Er…um…yes. I mean no, I mean maybe," Preston definitely seemed uncomfortable now. "Actually it's getting late and you probably would prefer to have family present for your daughter's call. I should be going."

Lorelai was about to reply when suddenly she heard a soft snore. She looked to the head of the table; her father had removed himself from the conversation earlier on and had been bored to sleep by Preston's monotonous conversation. Lorelai couldn't help but smirk at her father's inadvertent genius.

"Let me see you to the door," Lorelai insisted.

As she got up from the table, Preston jumped up. "No need, I'll see myself out. Emily, Richard," he hadn't noticed her father was sound asleep, "I'll be seeing you around."

Lorelai followed him to the door and watched him get into his car and drive off. "Drive safe dear!" she waved from the door. "Call me!"

She shut the door and turned to face her mother. Surprisingly she laughed.

"Go ahead. Keep setting me up with these insufferable boors," Lorelai told her. "You're just making Luke look even better and better than he already is. Soon even you will know so too."

Emily turned on her heel and headed back to the dining room. "Richard!" she said in a strident tone, "for heaven's sake wake up!"

Richard managed to rouse himself and blearily looked around the table. "Did he leave?"

"Yeah, Dad, he just left," Lorelai sat back down.

"Thank god."

"Richard!" Emily protested.

"Emily the man was a boor," Richard stated, silencing her. He looked at Lorelai. "How did you get him to leave?"

"I played the instant family, hick from the backwoods card," Lorelai told him. "He was so self-involved I knew he wouldn't be able to share the attention and lose his center seat in Hartford society."

"Hmm," Richard nodded. "Good thinking." He looked at his watch. "Rory should be calling shortly. Shall we adjourn to the study?"

Emily stalked away from them and led the way to the study. Lorelai followed, holding her tongue until they were settled.

"Mom, why are you doing this?" Lorelai finally asked. "I'm happy with my life. I'm happy with Luke. After all these years you must realize that I know what's best for me."

"After seeing some of the choices you have made, you should understand why I feel the need to get involved."

"Interfere would be a better word," Lorelai said darkly.

The telephone rang and called a momentary halt to the discussion. Richard hit the speaker button. "Rory?" he asked.

"Hi Grandpa," Rory answered. "How is everyone tonight? I hope dinner went well."

Lorelai snorted.

"Mom? Are you there?" Rory queried. "Is everything okay?"

"Right here hon," Lorelai replied. "Everything will be fine once your grandmother stops playing the home version of The Dating Game."

"I don't understand," Rory said confused.

"Grandma is trotting out the supposed cream of the crop of Hartford snobs. You should have been here tonight to meet bachelor number one."

"Grandma!" Rory's voice took on a stern tone. "You really need to stop interfering like this! Mom can get her own dates."

"Maybe she would if she would look past the local diner," Emily muttered.

"Alright, just hold it," Lorelai ordered. "First Mom, thanks but no thanks on the fix-up. I'd be up on murder charges in six months if I got together with Preston." Emily sat silently not saying anything. "And Rory, you don't have to fight my battles. Grandma and Grandpa and I will get through this. Remember what Luke said."

"What did he say?" Emily asked quickly.

"Nothing, Mom. He just wants us all to get along. He's the Rodney King of Stars Hollow."

"Fine, Mom. I'll back off…for now," Rory allowed.

Emily narrowed her eyes at her daughter. She was worried about affect Luke was having on not only Lorelai but Rory as well. One cryptic reminder of a conversation and both of them had backed down. In her mind, Luke had too much influence on both of them.

She didn't like that at all.

* * *

A/N: I am not completely happy with this one but here it is. I may do a re-write. 

I have to give a shout out as both a thank you and an apology to Sunny. You gave me the inspiration to make the Preston character a mathematician because it sounds so boring (let me clarify—to me only). I did not choose geometry (your field) but did a bit of research to try and come up with enough boring terminology (again to me you math whizzes) to make this guy duller than ditchwater.


	4. Striking A Nerve

Sorry for the delay folks. I was a bit blocked on my middle of this chapter and I don't like to post just anything so it took some time.

Reviews if you would be so kind or if you feel like it. Hee.

* * *

Striking a Nerve 

"She did WHAT?" Luke asked incredulously.

Lorelai hunched over her morning coffee. By the time she made it home to Stars Hollow the night before, it was very late and rather than get Luke riled up when she knew he had to open the diner the next morning, she went straight home. Even though Emily's attempt to pair her off with the mind-numbingly boring Preston was ridiculous, she was pretty sure Luke wouldn't see it that way.

She was right.

"Luke, it was a joke," Lorelai informed him. "This guy—there was no way I could ever even fake any interest in him. This is how my mother operates. She tried to match me with some brainless, society-obsessed dullard with, let's face it, the weirdest fixation with math known to man and thought I would just go along with it."

"She REALLY does not want us to be together," Luke observed with a troubled frown.

"But her effort to fix me up was laughable," Lorelai assured him. "She is trying to fold me into Hartford society and it is not gonna happen. I mean, if she paid any real attention, if she knew me and what I want out of life at all," she continued, "she would have chosen someone who had similar interests and a more down-to-earth attitude."

"Do you think she'll try to find a guy like that?" Luke had to ask.

She shook her head, "No. My mother doesn't look beyond Hartford society and there is no one like that amongst her hoity-toity circle. If she did decide to go looking, she would be coming here and inviting you to dinner. She pig-headedly does not realize I've already got the perfect man," she smiled at Luke reassuringly.

Luke pondered for a moment before he spoke. "Do you want me to come with you to dinner next Friday?" he asked. Lorelai could tell he was uneasy but determined.

Lorelai gave him a soft smile. "No, I won't put you through that again. Not until my mother accepts us as a couple and actually invites you herself," she vowed. She didn't add that they might as well wish for the moon.

"I'll go with you, just say the word," Luke insisted. "I can switch with Cesar or just close early on Friday night."

Lorelai shook her head, touched by his willingness to sacrifice himself. "You are just a glutton for punishment aren't you?"

"Well maybe Emily needs to understand that I'm not just going to quietly go away," he answered her. "I can be just as persistent as she can."

"No," Lorelai decided. "If you are going to take an evening off, I would rather have you to myself so we can enjoy ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan," Luke smirked at her. "Go ahead. Pick a day," he urged her. "Say the word and I will close for the evening."

"Cesar won't be able to cover?"

"He could be but it's gonna be tough. Now that Zach is out on tour and with Lane is busy with the twins it's just me and Cesar running the place," he said tiredly. "It makes more sense to close."

"I don't want you losing business because of me," Lorelai stated. Luke had been through enough over her already. "Are you looking for more help?"

"I've been trying to find decent help since I first heard Zach would be touring."

"Any prospects?" Lorelai didn't like the idea of him working long hours and them not being able to spend time together.

"You remember Brennan?" Luke gave her a pointed look.

"Keep looking."

* * *

Lorelai was just stepping behind the front desk when her cell phone rang. After quickly checking the caller id, she flipped the phone open. "Well it took you long enough to call," she complained. 

"I just wanted to make sure I gave you enough time to tell Luke about Grandma's latest ploy. Since I didn't see any stories on CNN about mushroom clouds in the state of Connecticut, I am taking that you didn't tell him?"

"No, I told him," Lorelai admitted. "I told him the very next day."

"Was he mad?"

"Yes and no," Lorelai replied. "That's the funny thing. He wasn't really upset after his initial comment," Lorelai said remembering Luke's reaction. "He was more…reflective. He even offered to go with me to this week's dinner."

"Wow, he's going to dinner?" Rory questioned, obviously stunned.

"No, he's suffered enough," Lorelai said quietly. "I don't want him blind-sided by Emily's next maneuver."

"You think she is going try something after what happened last Friday?" Rory questioned. "Even after both of us told her to stop?"

"Oh, I am sure of it," Lorelai replied. "I just don't know what direction it's coming from. She already knows I have no qualms about treating her next Ken doll the same way."

"Maybe you should take Luke with you," Rory suggested. "Grandma would find it hard to pull anything if Luke was there and it would scare off any prospective beaus."

"Prospective beaus?" Lorelai repeated incredulously. "When did you get all 'Gone with the Wind'?"

"Just one of the many facets of Rory Gilmore," Rory joked, "and given the fact that we've spent the past few days in Atlanta; it kind of comes with the territory." Rory sobered once again. "But seriously Mom, maybe you should take Luke along. He's going to have to learn to deal with Grandma sooner or later."

Lorelai didn't reply.

"Mom? Are you there?"

"I'm afraid," she blurted out.

"Afraid? Of what?" Rory asked in surprise.

"Luke and I are amateurs compared to your grandmother. I'm afraid that one of her tactics might be the proverbial straw that breaks the camel's back and Luke will decide it's not worth it and want out. I couldn't take it if that happened and we broke up again," Lorelai confessed. "I mean we are committed to each other but with Emily Gilmore interfering…."

"Mom," Rory reassured her, "Luke loves you. After everything the two of you went through, you both still love each other. That isn't going to go away. We just have to make Grandma see it. We'll find a way."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks kid. I needed that. One of the many things I miss now that you are gone."

"Really?" Rory asked. "Me, too," she confided, and then decided to lighten up the conversation. "What are the other things you miss?"

"I miss my in-house errand girl," Lorelai said playing along. "I may have to hire a replacement."

"Well, I am sure Kirk is available," Rory retorted impishly.

"Perish the thought, child of mine," Lorelai said in a horrified tone then she brightened, "Speaking of Kirk…."

* * *

The week had passed way too quickly for Lorelai. The Inn was at near capacity every night and Sookie was churning out her culinary masterpieces and, at Lorelai's urging, mentoring Manny so he would be able to take over when she went on maternity leave. Lorelai was happy her business was doing so well. 

Her only problem was she had seen very little of Luke in the past week. She mentally corrected herself. She saw him every day, sometimes twice a day but he was working long hours himself because of the diner being short-staffed. He hadn't found a replacement for Zach yet. She could only hope he found someone soon. Lorelai doubted that Lane would ever come back to reclaim her old job. Her hands were full caring for the twins.

Once again Lorelai found herself standing in front of her parents' front door. She wasn't looking forward to another interminably dinner. The only bright spot at the end of the tunnel was the Rory phone call.

She sighed and at this moment she wished she had taken Luke up on his offer to attend Friday night dinner. She would have at least gotten to spend some time with him even if it was with her parents. She was here at his urging; it only seemed fair that he should share in the suffering. She rang the bell.

Lorelai was amused when Emily herself answered the door. "Ah, a new maid," Lorelai said walking in. "Can you inform Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore that their lovely daughter is here?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Really Lorelai the games you play," Emily complained as she shut the door.

"No Mom, the games you play," Lorelai retorted. She followed her mother into the living room.

"Hi Dad," she greeted her father. He was already at the drink cart.

"Your usual?" Richard inquired.

"Please," she sighed as she settled onto the couch. Emily seated herself in her chair, picked up her drink and sipped it.

"Rough week?" her father asked.

"Very," Lorelai replied. "We are so busy at the Inn, I feel like I am running morning, noon and night."

"Well now you can relax," Richard said as he handed her a drink. "We can have a nice dinner."

At that moment the doorbell rang and without a word Emily quickly got up and headed for the door. Lorelai shut her eyes, knowing what was coming.

"You were saying?" Lorelai asked her father. He heaved a sigh, frowning. Both of them looked towards the entryway.

They didn't have long to wait for Emily to appear and once again, she was not alone. She was leading a tall, good-looking man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Lorelai inwardly groaned, not looking forward to another tedious attempt at a set up. Emily certainly was persistent.

"Lorelai," Emily said pleasantly. "I'd like you to meet David Halpern. He is a cousin of my good friend Tweenie."

"How do you do?" Lorelai managed in an almost polite tone. She shot a furious look at her mother when her latest "date" turned away.

"And this is my husband, Richard," Emily said, continuing with the introductions and avoiding her daughter's glare.

"A pleasure, Richard," David shook his hand.

"Er…yes," Richard said warily.

So, Lorelai Gilmore," David began. "I can't tell you how excited I am to meet you!"

"Really," her tone was skeptical.

"Yes," David replied. "It's nice to meet someone in the business. We can trade state secrets."

Lorelai blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well I have been hearing nothing but good things about the Dragonfly," David responded. "When I read the cover story 'American Travel' magazine did on the Inn a few years ago, I knew you were going to give me a run for my money."

Lorelai looked at him confused.

"I run the Chester Buckley Bed and Breakfast in Hartford and By the Sea Inn and Spa in Brantford," he explained.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open in surprise at this unexpected development. "You're that David Halpern?" Lorelai asked in surprise. She looked at Emily stunned. Emily did not meet her eyes but there was a satisfied smile on her face.

"Let me get you a drink, David." Emily offered moving to the drink cart.

"Scotch, neat, and thank you," David said as he sat down on the couch next to Lorelai.

"So, Lorelai," David started. "You have a couple of years owning and running the Dragonfly under your belt. How are you enjoying it?"

* * *

Lorelai could not remember the last time she enjoyed herself so much at a Friday night dinner. The food was, as always, exceptional, but she had to admit that both conversation and the company were very good as well. 

Throughout dinner, David had conversed easily about movies and music as well as current events. He was pleasant, drawing everyone into the conversation but didn't monopolize it. He displayed a quirky sense of humor that Lorelai could identify with and even found herself bantering with him.

Yes, Lorelai was enjoying herself immensely—and inwardly she was seething.

He also talked about both of his Inns, asking Lorelai questions about the tourist traffic through Stars Hollow, questions about Sookie, joking about trying to steal her away and, of all things, the possibility of having a spa at the Dragonfly. Richard contributed to the conversation, recounting the Durham Group's interest in both Lorelai and the Dragonfly and even Emily got into the discussion. It was clear no one was bored.

"I've been trying to tell her that spas are all the rage," Emily informed him. "She refuses to entertain the idea."

"Well," David pointed out, "the Dragonfly caters to a specific crowd, mostly tourist and antiquing traffic." He turned to Lorelai and gave her a surprisingly understanding look. "If she really has her heart set on having a spa, she may want to do what I did and acquire a second property. By The Sea Inn and Spa showcases our sea mud body wraps and salt rubs. We have an unlimited supply of both considering we are so close to the coast. Location is everything Emily."

"Well when you put it that way," Emily considered thoughtfully.

David turned back to Lorelai and gave her a sly wink. "So, tell me more about your daughter, Rory" he coaxed with genuine interest. "It must be tough with her on the road in such an open-ended assignment. If Obama gets in the White House, will she become part of the press corps?"

"To be hones, I haven't thought that far ahead," Lorelai admitted. "And yes, it has been tough. Rory and I have always had this freakishly close relationship, kind of like in 'Beaches'."

"I understand," David nodded then made a mock-serious plea, "but please don't break into 'The Wind Beneath My Wings'."

Lorelai laughed easily, "How did you know? It's my signature song."

Just then the maid came in to clear the dessert plates. The four of them rose to adjourn to the living room.

"David, Rory usually calls after Friday night dinner," Emily said as they got settled. "I am sure she would love to meet you."

"Oh, no," David said, shaking his head, "That is a family thing. I wouldn't dream of imposing. Anyway, I have to get an early start in the morning. I am driving down to the coast. I divide my time between the two properties."

"Oh, I'm so sorry you have to leave," Emily said disappointed. "We so did enjoy your company tonight, didn't we Lorelai?" she asked leadingly.

"Yes," Lorelai answered honestly, "We did."

"I'm sure Lorelai will want to see you out," Emily declared. Richard looked at Emily with raised eyebrows and Lorelai fought to keep herself from rolling her eyes at her mother.

"Let me see you out," Lorelai said in a tone that made it seem like she had just come up with the idea herself. She shot a look at Emily then led the way out of the house. Once they were outside, she silently breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god that is over," David said relieved.

"Huh?"

"I hate fix ups," he confessed. "The real reason I agreed to this was the chance to meet you and talk shop."

Lorelai looked smile at him in gratitude as they slowly walked towards his car. "Thank you for being so understanding. My mother can be a bit intimidating."

David laughed. "I knew that coming into this. Don't forget, I did read the article on the Dragonfly."

"Oh that's right," Lorelai inwardly cringed as she remembered all the stories they printed about her mother.

"Of course though, now that I have met you…" he trailed off. "You are an amazing woman. You're beautiful, smart and have a great sense of humor.… I'd be lying now if I said I didn't want to see you again. Minus the parents," he added.

"David…." Lorelai hesitated, an uncomfortable expression crossing her face. While she had to admit she'd had fun with him, that he was interesting, charming and funny and that he shared a lot of her interests, she also knew that she wouldn't allow herself to consider him as anything other than a business contact. He was nice but he wasn't Luke. If she hadn't been with Luke, she knew she would probably want to date him. But when she thought about her feelings for Luke, there was no contest. Luke won hands down.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai began, "there is another guy…."

"Hey, it's okay," David replied recognizing her look. "I can see there is someone else." He reached into the inside pocket of his suit coat, withdrew a business card and handed it to her. "At least I made a good business contact," he said good-naturedly. "And I'll have to come up with a very attractive offer to lure your Sookie away."

"Ha!" Lorelai challenged him, "You can try my friend but it ain't gonna happen. She and I have history together."

"Like you and this guy?" They stopped next to his car.

"Luke and I are perfect for each other. He is a good man. Its just unfortunate that my mother doesn't see that," Lorelai said regretfully.

"So all the history is not good," he observed.

"It wasn't for a while but somehow we made it back to each other and we are in a committed relationship that is permanent. I just wish my mother could see that." Lorelai shook her head. "I am so lucky to have him."

"Oh, I think he is the lucky one," David told her.

She smiled at him gratefully and impulsively leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, David. For everything."

He got into his car. "Good bye Lorelai. Feel free to contact me if you feel like trading more state secrets. Maybe you and Luke can visit one of my Inns. I'll give you the reduced rate," he winked at her.

She laughed. "Bye David. I'll talk to Luke about it," she promised.

As he drove away, Lorelai turned to make her way back to the house. As she approached the porch she saw her mother was standing there waiting for her.

"Well, you had a nice time tonight," Emily observed smugly. "I knew if I put my mind to it, I would find you someone more suitable."

"Mom," Lorelai snapped, the aggravation she had kept bottled up suddenly surging forth, "why can't you just accept the fact that I love Luke? I will still love Luke no matter how many men you trot out at dinner. Give it a rest!"

"You're angry," Emily stated with a smirk. "Well, well, well, I'm wondering why. Could it be because you got along so well with David tonight? Or that you realize that there are more acceptable men out there? Maybe you are not so sure about your feelings for Luke after all."

"Gah!" Lorelai pushed past her mother. She stormed into the living room to retrieve her purse. She was angry, too angry to stay and fence with her mother. Too angry to sit through Rory's phone call and make polite chit-chat with her mother present. She didn't want to drag Rory into this fight.

"Lorelai?" Richard asked, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, Dad," she replied irritably. "I'm afraid I can't stomach any more of the bull—"

"Lorelai!" her father quickly cut her off.

"—crap," Lorelai amended her words taking a savage delight in enunciating the word, "that Mom is dishing out." She glared at Emily as she entered the room.

"Lorelai, I realize that your mother has been putting you in awkward situations," Richard said trying to calm his daughter down.

"That's an understatement," Lorelai muttered under her breath.

"And that your mother stubbornly refuses to accept your choices," Richard continued.

"Richard!" Emily objected, shocked.

"But if we sit down and talk about this, I'm sure we can resolve the issue," Richard finished.

Lorelai shook her head disgustedly. "Dad, I wish I could believe that but Mom has made her feelings clear about Luke. If she can't accept him, then fine. So be it. I'm done."

"Done?" Richard asked. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean I have been more than patient. Luke has been more than patient. It's time for us to cut our losses. I'm leaving."

"Will you be back?" Richard inquired with growing dread.

Lorelai looked at her father, a pang of regret crossing her face. "Probably not." She gave her mother one last disgusted look at stalked out of the room. A few seconds later they heard the door slam.

Richard turned to Emily. "I warned you that this might happen, Emily," he said sternly. "Are you happy now? Lorelai is cutting us out of her life again because of your meddling. When Rory calls and finds out what happened I'm pretty sure she will side with Lorelai. We've lost them both."

Emily gazed at Richard calmly. No, Richard," Emily stated confidently. "We have not lost them, not yet."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I still have a few more ideas," Emily replied confidently. "She'll be back."

tbc

* * *

A/N: I took some artistic license here. The two inns the Chester Buckley Bed and Breakfast in Hartford and By the Sea Inn and Spa in Brantford are real and both look quite lovely. 


	5. A Gilmore Strikes Back

Sorry for the delay. I actually began writing the chapter backwards because I knew how I wanted it to end and decided to work my way back. Then as I was writing it, I realized that I was writing two chapters and the downside was that I had the next chapter written before this one! Oh well it seemed to make sense at the time. I'll probably give you guys a week and post the next one.

I gotta give a shout out to Audio Rox. We all think alike but she was (I think) the first person who posted the identity of Luke's newest employee. No I didn't rip you off, LOL you beat me to the punch!

Oh I just hate it when someone guesses one of my plot points. I must be making the story to easy to figure out.

Thanks to Sunny for her support and her patience. I know you are just marking time waiting for the next Star Hollow Trivia story—I'm getting there!

* * *

A Gilmore Strikes Back

Lorelai's cell phone rang as she walked through the town. She checked the caller id and smiled in relief.

"Hey kid," she greeted Rory.

"How are you today?" Rory asked. "What happened last night?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Lorelai affected a shocked voice and tried playing dumb. "What makes you think thing aren't just ducky in Lorelaitown?"

"C'mon, Mom," Rory replied. "I called last night and Grandma gave me some story about you not feeling well and leaving early."

"Well, in the words of Britney Spears, 'Oops she did it again'," Lorelai answered her.

"Oh no!" Rory exclaimed. "Not again! Was it as bad as the last time?"

"No," Lorelai informed her. "This time my mother decided to mix things up a bit. She managed to find someone who was not only a member of Hartford society but actually was interesting and, get this, has two inns here in Connecticut."

"No!" Rory said in disbelief. "What happened?"

"We had a nice dinner," Lorelai admitted. "Fortunately he knew just what was going on and we were able to joke about it when I walked him to the car."

"You walked him to the car?" Rory was surprised her mother would do that.

"Your grandmother blatantly suggested it," Lorelai explained. "This guy is well-known in the hotel industry. I couldn't risk not making a good impression on a potentially viable business contact."

"Oh. So what happened after that?"

"I fought with your grandmother," Lorelai reluctantly confessed. "She stubbornly refuses to quit, so," Lorelai took a deep breath; "I won't be going to Friday night dinner anymore. I'm sorry kid, I just can't do it."

"Oh Mom, I don't blame you. I would feel the same way," Rory said. "I'm going to stop calling them as well."

"Rory, hon, I don't want you dragged into this," Lorelai said. "You have a good relationship with them, especially your grandfather."

"Mom, there is no way that I won't be dragged into it." Rory explained, "Grandma will try to get to you through me. I would call Grandpa at work but that would put him in the middle too." Lorelai heard her sigh. "What did Luke say?'

"I haven't told him yet," Lorelai replied. "I'm on my way to the diner now."

"He made it pretty clear he wanted you to keep going to Friday night dinner."

"Yeah and I am going to find out why," Lorelai decided as she approached the door of the diner. "I'm here sweets. I'll talk to you later."

"Good luck," Rory said as she hung up.

Lorelai took a deep breath and went into the diner. She could not believe how busy it was and surprisingly, the first person she laid eyes on was Lane. She was sitting at a table with Brian, the double stroller with the twins parked at the other side of the table, out of the way.

"Lane! How are things going? This is the first time I've seen you out in a while," Lorelai said. She bent over the stroller and smiled at the sleeping babies.

"Yeah, things have been hectic. This is the first time we've been out," Lane replied. "With Zach gone, the boys are keeping me running. Thank goodness my mother and Brian are able to pitch in."

"Is Zach knocking 'em dead on tour?"

"Yeah," Lane said enthusiastically, "we're going to go see him in at First Unitarian in Philadelphia on Monday."

"Cool! Tell him to break a leg from me."

"Will do. Next time you talk to Rory, tell her I will be sending on some new pictures of the boys."

"Make sure you send them to me too," Lorelai reminded her.

"You got it," Lane nodded.

"Hey." Luke said suddenly appearing next to Lorelai. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and led her to spot at the counter that had just been cleared next to Kirk. "I can give you about five minutes." He poured her a cup of coffee.

"Wow, Luke I feel so special," she marveled.

"Lorelai," he eyed her knowingly. "Tell me about last night."

"Well, my mother is nothing but persistent," Lorelai began. She dropped her gaze and hunched down over her coffee cup.

"Another setup?" Luke questioned. He looked at her sympathetically. "Another dud?"

"No, not this time," Lorelai admitted. She raised her eyes to Luke. The unspoken question was on his face.

"My mother put some thought into this one. She actually found a socially acceptable guy who had similar interests and owns a couple of inns in the area," Lorelai replied tiredly. "She was hoping I'd make a Love Connection."

"And," Luke prompted uneasily, "did you?"

Lorelai looked deeply into his eyes, her feelings for him clearly written in hers.

"Not a chance," she responded with a smile. "Side by side comparison, you won hands down." She winked at him. "Of course after that lame greeting this morning…"

Luke immediately leaned across the counter and gave her a long tender kiss.

'…you still win hands down."

He heaved a sigh of relief then remembered where they were. "Hang on, I have to make the rounds and put in your order. The usual? And more coffee?"

"Yep," Lorelai nodded. She grinned as he topped off her coffee. "See? This is why you win out every time. You know just what I want."

He gave a brief nod and moved away with the coffee pot, pausing briefly to put in her order before circulating around the diner. Lorelai watched him work his way around the room. The diner was very busy but he was managing it well. By the time he got back behind the counter and took care of a few customers' checks, her order was up.

"Here you go," Luke said as he set her breakfast down then leaned on the counter. "Okay so next week we'll hit Friday night dinner together," he stated.

"Uh," Lorelai dropped her eyes to her plate, "about that…"

"Lorelai," his eyes narrowed, "what else happened?"

"Well, I got into this huge fight with my mother," she explained not sure how he would react, "and I pretty much told her I wouldn't be coming back."

"Lorelai." Lorelai winced a little at the tone of his voice.

"Luke," she said right back at him. "I don't understand why you are pushing this. You used to hate going to my parents for dinner."

"That was then, this is now," he said simply. "It's more important that they realize how serious we are this time around." He paused for a moment, considering. "You really want to know why I am pushing this?"

"Oh this I gotta hear," Lorelai set her coffee cup down and gave him her undivided attention.

"Do you remember when your father was in the hospital?" he asked seriously.

"It was just a few months ago, my memory isn't that bad," she complained.

"No, I am talking about the first time," Luke corrected her. "When Rory had just started at Chilton and you came in the diner because you weren't invited to your parents' Christmas party."

"Uh, yeah," Lorelai admitted reluctantly. Her eyes dropped to her coffee cup again, knowing what was coming.

"You regretted the fact that you did not have a good relationship with your father. That he wouldn't know how much you loved him," Luke said quietly. He paused staring at her bowed head. "They both mean a lot to you. That was why I showed up at the hospital earlier this year. I remembered how you felt and needed to be there for you."

Lorelai met his steady gaze, remembering back to earlier in the year when her father had been rushed to the hospital. She had been so frightened for her mother, herself and Rory. She had also felt so alone since Christopher had taken off in a jealous snit, not that he would have been any help even if he had been there. She remembered how relieved she felt when Luke arrived. How he had selflessly shouldered her burden and took care of them, even Emily, who treated him like some lackey. She reached across the counter and took his hand.

"I don't think I can ever thank you enough for everything you did that day," Lorelai said in a small voice. "I needed you. I wasn't even aware that I needed you and suddenly you were there."

"You love your parents," Luke stated. "No matter how much you want to live your own life, no matter how much Emily drives you nuts, you love them. I just want all of you to have the time to appreciate each other. Rory going to Chilton was the start of it all. You and your parents have been working towards this for the past eight years. You can't stop now."

"But Luke—" Lorelai began.

"I never said it would be easy," Luke cut her off. "God knows I may have to eat my words, but I just don't want to be rushing you up to Hartford someday and listen to you voice those same regrets."

Lorelai squeezed his hand. "Let me think about it okay?" she bargained.

Luke hesitated for a moment. "Fine," he conceded, "but we will be going back up there eventually. This has gone on for too long." Luke glanced around. "Be right back." He made another round of the diner while Lorelai ate her breakfast.

"Even if we do decide to go are you sure you will be able to get away?" Lorelai asked when he returned. "You've been pretty busy lately."

"Yeah I know. Nobody wants to cook for themselves," Luke observed.

"Why should they when you do it so well?" Lorelai pointed out. "I definitely prefer your cooking to my own."

"That's because you get tired of the processed frozen junk and you haven't yet developed a taste for ash," Luke shot back, slamming her cooking skills.

"Hey! You are lucky I come in here!"

"Hey you are lucky I keep feeding you. I only cook to keep you fed," he replied easily. "Its one of my ploys to lure you into the diner," Then he gave her a genuine smile. "Yeah I am the lucky one," he admitted.

Lorelai laughed and said unthinkingly, "That's what my dinner partner said about you last night."

Luke's brow knitted in sudden concern. "Should I be worried about this guy?"

"Not a chance."

He nodded thoughtfully and looked around the still-busy diner, placated for the moment. "I am working on getting more help."

"I think I can help you with that," Kirk suddenly piped up from his spot next to them. He had been so quiet they had forgotten he was there.

"Kirk, I am not gonna hire any of your employees from whatever service you are running this week," Luke declared clearly.

"No, I'm not running the employment service anymore. I want to work at the diner," Kirk stated.

Both Luke and Lorelai stared at him, stunned.

"The other day I realized that I have been employed by every business in town except for your diner, Luke," Kirk explained. "You're the last bastion, the last hold-out in Stars Hollow."

"And I'm gonna stay that way, Kirk," Luke vowed.

"You should seriously consider my offer Luke," Kirk continued. "I'm always here. I've always looked at you as my guide, someone I look up to. Heck I even wanted to be you."

Luke managed not to be too obvious as he shuddered. Lorelai snickered. "Don't start," he warned her. He was afraid her good-natured suggestions would back him into a corner and he would have no choice but to hire Kirk.

At that moment Brian and Lane approached the register and Luke moved down the counter to take care of them. Lane noticed Lorelai's amusement. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Kirk is trying to get a job working here at the diner," Lorelai whispered.

"If you are looking for help," Brian piped up, "Century 21 laid me off because the housing market has been so bad lately. I could really use a—"

"You're hired," Luke declared immediately. "Start on Monday?"

Brian hesitated for a second then nodded. Lorelai cleared her throat and mouthed something at Luke. He suddenly remembered overhearing something when Lorelai arrived.

"Oh wait, you're going to Philadelphia on Monday. How about Wednesday?"

Brian looked relieved. "That would be great!" he said with a wide smile. Brian went to pay the check and Luke waved him off.

"Employees and former employees are on the house," he said with a wink. "Consider it a celebration of your new job."

"Luke," Lane remonstrated, "you can't do that."

Luke shrugged, "What kind of godfather would I be if I charged you?" He waved them off. "Okay fine, next time you pay." They nodded and left the diner. He moved back down the counter to face Kirk.

"Sorry Kirk," Luke said, "the position is filled." Kirk sighed.

"Aw, Luke, how could you do that? "Lorelai said teasingly. "Kirk just wants to be like you."

"Which would mean if he were me, you'd be dating him," Luke pointed out.

Lorelai gaped at Luke for a moment then turned to Kirk. "Sorry Kirk, the position is filled."

Luke let out an amused snort and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

Lorelai chickened out and waited until Thursday before calling her father at the office. She didn't want to risk trying him at home for fear that her mother would pick up the phone and make matters worse. As it was, she saw Luke's point but she still needed some time, distance and relief before she entered the fray once again.

"Hey Dad," Lorelai said once the secretary connected them.

"Lorelai," her father sounded surprised. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you. Is everything okay at the Inn? Did something happen?"

"Oh, no," Lorelai said realizing that he probably thought she was calling about an insurance claim, "everything is fine. I just wanted to call you and apologize for losing my temper on Friday night. I'm sorry that we won't get to see each other."

Richard paused. "Lorelai you really need to talk to your mother and settle this."

"Yes Dad I do," Lorelai agreed, "but she obviously is not going to listen to reason. So for right now, I am just going to talk to you. The situation is intolerable and I could use your help."

"My help?" Richard echoed.

"Yes," Lorelai replied. "Help me convince Mom that she doesn't have to worry about me and Luke. We're fine. We're back together and happy. If she would stop playing "Hello Dolly" she would see that. I mean, you see it don't you?"

Richard remained silent.

"Dad?" Lorelai suddenly gripped the phone a bit more tightly. "You do see that Luke and I are meant to be together right?"

Again her question was met with silence.

"Oh I see," Lorelai said suddenly feeling betrayed. "Here I thought you were on my side." She was hurt by her father's lack of support.

"Lorelai," Richard finally spoke, "this isn't about sides." He heard her start to say something and he cut across her. "I just have one question for you."

"What?" Lorelai asked, fuming.

"Do you honestly see yourself spending the rest of your life with Luke?"

Lorelai didn't hesitate. "Yes, Dad," her voice was clear, firm and certain, "I do."

Richard paused again for a long moment. "Alright then," he replied. "I don't begin to know what happened between the two of you before but if you are both certain you can build a life together…well…I just like to see you happy."

"Funny," Lorelai remarked, calming down. "Luke said the same thing to me when we got back together."

"Hmmmm."

"Dad," Lorelai said in relief, "can you please talk to Mom? Rein her in?"

"Lorelai, believe it or not, I've been trying. Your mother takes a lot of convincing," Richard said relieved himself that Lorelai had not completely cut them off. "I promise you I am on your side and I'll keep trying."

"Okay, that's all I ask, Lorelai crossed her fingers, hoping her father truly was a man of his word this time and that it wouldn't turn out like the Rory/Yale fiasco.

"So will we see you next week?" Richard asked hopefully.

"We'll see," Lorelai allowed. "Luke is all for it but I'm still not sure."

"I never thought I would say this," Richard admitted, "but thank god for Luke."

"I'm glad to finally hear you say that," Lorelai said.

* * *

For once, Friday night dinner was a quiet affair at the Gilmore mansion. When Richard told Emily he had spoken to Lorelai, she has listened politely but did not comment, only nodded to herself. Richard was puzzled by Emily's behavior and her acceptance of the current state of her relationship with her daughter.

So they dined on a superbly-prepared meal. Richard appreciated the fact that his dinner would not be followed up an indigestive chaser, something that usually happened after and sometimes during dinner. Emily did not snipe at her maid but placidly ate her meal.

After dinner drinks followed and they conversed about the next charity function they would be attending that weekend. Emily discussed what they would wear, who they needed to speak with and who they needed to avoid as well as how long they would stay.

They were both settling down to do some light reading in the living room when the phone rang. The maid had answered it in another portion of the house and after a minute or two, came in to announce that the caller was Rory.

"I wasn't aware that she would be calling tonight," Richard said surprised.

"Oh, Richard," Emily admonished, "she has called every week since she left. Just because Lorelai is not here tonight doesn't mean Rory can't call."

They proceeded to Richard's study so they could talk to Rory on speakerphone.

"Rory!" Richard exclaimed. "This is a pleasant surprise! We weren't expecting you to call tonight."

"I wasn't going to but I decided that I should," Rory answered.

"Hello Rory," Emily chimed in.

"Hello Grandma," Rory replied stiffly. Emily frowned at the tone of her granddaughter's voice

"So, what news do you have from the campaign front?" Emily inquired.

"Grandma, this isn't a social call and I do not want to talk about my job," Rory replied.

"Rory, why did you call?" Richard asked, somehow knowing what was coming.

"I wanted to let you know that I won't be calling you anymore," she explained. "I'm sorry, I can't keep pretending everything is alright when Grandma is doing everything in her power to break up Mom and Luke," Rory stated. "I talked to Mom about it and even though she wants me to continue my relationship with you, I just can't do it. I'm sorry, Grandpa." The regret was evident in her voice.

"Rory, please don't do this," Richard begged. "Please give us a chance to make things right with your mother and Luke. I still think we can get your grandmother to accept the situation—"

"Absolutely not!" Emily declared, incensed that Richard would suggest such a thing.

"Emily," Richard warned.

"I've still seen no reason to accept Luke," Emily sniffed disdainfully. "He says he loves her but I have yet to see any sort of proof of that. I know he will just shut Lorelai out and hurt her again. The last time it was a long-lost daughter. Who is to say he doesn't have more children and won't act the same way again?"

"Grandma," Rory said coming to Luke's defense, "Luke doesn't have any more long-lost children out there. Yes, he was wrong to shut Mom out when he found out about April, but he was struggling with suddenly becoming a parent and wanting to do the right thing."

"Now he even has you defending him," E accused. "I would really like to know what kind of hold he has over you and your mother that you keep making excuses for him."

"I am not making excuses for him!" Rory cried. "Mom loves him. That should be enough. You shouldn't be judging him on the past."

"And you shouldn't be fighting his and your mother's battles," Emily snapped.

"This is my battle too," Rory clarified.

"Really?" Emily said skeptically. "I don't see how this will affect you. You don't even live with your mother anymore."

"Grandma," Rory shot back in a firm tone. "What is happening with Mom and Luke now is no different than what you did when I was dating Dean. It's no different than the way you treated Jess!"

"They were beneath you," Emily pointed out. "We only want the best for you and your mother."

"No they weren't! Just because you don't agree with our choices doesn't give you the right to decide who we should spend the rest of our lives with!" Rory shouted. "That's the point! We will be happy but with whom WE choose! And since you can't butt out of that part of our lives, it will be better in the long run, if you aren't in our lives at all any more."

"After everything we've done for you, how can you do this?" Emily said aghast.

"Believe me Grandma, I have thought long and hard about this. I do appreciate the opportunities you and Grandpa have given me and I could never have gone to Chilton or Yale without your help," Rory allowed, "but it's apparent that you can't just give us the support we needed without their being strings attached. It doesn't work that way. We have to live our lives in the way that makes us happy, not to live under terms of blackmail."

"Blackmail?" Emily squawked at her granddaughter. "How dare you speak to me like in this manner!" Emily was shocked. This was worse than the time Rory moved out of the mansion without letting either of them know she was leaving.

"I have to speak to you like this, Grandma," Rory said sadly. "You're not hearing us when we are trying to reason with you."

"You are acting as unreasonably as your mother when she was young," Emily snapped.

"I don't think Mom was being unreasonably then or now. I realize now why Mom severed her ties with you all those years ago. She had to. Now I have to do the same."

"Rory," Richard said faintly, "please reconsider. You're being very rash."

"Grandpa," Rory's voice broke for the first time. "If I am I will be more than happy to beg your forgiveness. As it stands," she paused and they could hear her let out a shaky breath, "I don't think so."

Neither Richard nor Emily moved or spoke. The silence in the room was suddenly deafening.

"Remember that I do love you and I treasure all the time we spent together," Rory said tearfully, the magnitude of what she was saying was finally taking its toll. "Good-bye."

The sound of the dial tone filled the room. Richard almost absently hit the button to hang up the phone. He felt that his world had been turned upside-down. He felt the ache of loss, knowing that both Rory and Lorelai would be gone from their lives once again.

Only this time it was worse.

He felt he had really gotten to know and understand them and experienced both pride and respect for the women that they had become. And he couldn't reconcile himself to the fact that he might not see them again. He looked over at Emily.

Emily was standing, ashen-faced, staring blankly at the phone her eyes filled with tears. She was still in shock at the awful things that Rory had said to her, after everything she tried to do for her. She had turned out just like Lorelai, thumbing her nose at all the advantages she could have if she would embrace her position in society. But no, Lorelai had to give it all up for some no-name, small-town hick. And now Rory was following in her footsteps and would probably do the same.

Emily closed her eyes and the tears overflowed down her cheeks overwhelmed by a sense of failure.

"Well Emily," Richard said in a low voice. "I hope you're happy." Richard rose to his feet. "I warned you there would be consequences if you continued trying to run their lives and yet you continued on. The only problem is: I am stuck in the same boat. I am guilty by association, so now I won't be seeing them either. Yes, I hope to hell you're happy. Right now I'd rather not be in the same room with you. I'll be staying in the pool house tonight." Richard stalked out of the room.

Emily blindly sank down into a nearby chair still crying. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to regain her composure. After a few minutes she quieted and began to think.

She wasn't out of this yet.

tbc


	6. Just a Little Nudge

Reviews have been interesting and I thank you all for expressing your viewpoints.

Look for the mushroom cloud. You'll know what I mean.

You know me, I'm getting there!

Get comfy. Longest chapter yet.

Reviews please if you would be so inclined.

* * *

Just a Little Nudge

It was already evening by the time Lorelai left the Inn and headed to the diner. She was grateful that she had plenty to keep her busy and keep her mind off of what might be happening with her parents this Friday night.

She trudged into the diner, noticing that it was still half full of customers. She saw both Luke and Brian busily making the rounds to the tables and the counter.

"Hey," Lorelai greeted Luke as she sat down at the counter.

Luke looked surprised to see her. "It was getting late, I didn't think you would be by," he admitted.

"I just had a lot to do today," Lorelai replied.

"Or you found things to keep you busy?" Luke queried.

"Something like that," Lorelai agreed.

"Let me get you some dinner," Luke said. "What'll you have?"

"Give me a cheeseburger, chili fries with extra cheese and of course, coffee."

"Coming up."

Soon after Luke brought over her dinner and she ate slowly, watching the diner clear out completely. Luke and Brian began working through the closing routine, filling condiment bottles, salt and pepper shakers, cleaning tables and counters, sweeping the floor and putting the chairs up.

When they were finished, Luke sent Brian home, locked the door and came back to where Lorelai was sitting.

"How's he doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Not bad, actually," Luke admitted rubbing the back of his neck, trying to ease the tense muscles. "Business has been so good that when Zach comes back, if he comes back to work at the diner, I'll keep them both on."

"That's good to hear. You're working too hard."

"Sorry I didn't get to spend much time with you tonight," Luke apologized, "but I promise it's gonna get better."

"Hey, it's okay," Lorelai smiled at him. "The timing's a little off but we'll get better at it." She noticed how tired Luke looked. "I should go."

"Or you could stay," Luke suggested.

"Luke, you're tired. You've had a long day," Lorelai argued. "I don't think you are up for anything else but sleep right now."

Luke chuckled, "You're right. But that doesn't mean you can't stay over," he countered. He rubbed her back. "I kind of want you close tonight."

Lorelai considered his request. She did want to be close to him as well. It was nights like this that just being together was enough. She tugged at his hand.

"C'mon, burger boy, let's get you tucked in."

Luke turned off the lights and Lorelai playfully grabbed on to his shirttail as he led the way upstairs. She let him into the bathroom first to prepare for bed and she went into his closet and grabbed one of his flannel shirts and quickly changed into it.

When Luke came out of the bathroom he grinned at her attire and she winked at him as she passed him on the way to the bathroom. After she completed her rituals, she walked out to find Luke sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from her. She crawled across the bed and slipped her arms around his shoulders as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

Luke's hand came up to cover one of hers. "Yeah, I'm just waiting for you." He leaned back into her, relaxing. "I love you," he murmured.

Lorelai smiled, "I love you. Let's get some sleep," She tugged at him and he lay down on the bed and she cuddled up next to him as he pulled the covers over them. Her head found that familiar spot on his shoulder as his arms slipped around her. They both sighed in contentment as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As Lorelai woke the next morning she was pleasantly aware that Luke was spooned up behind her, his arms wrapped around her keeping her close to his body. She stretched, careful not to wake him and managed to crane her neck to check the time. Eight-thirty.

Slowly she eased out of Luke's grasp wanting him to get as much rest as possible before he had to work another long day at the diner. She got her purse and fished out her cell phone then went over to April's bed.

She scanned her voicemail messages and was surprised and a bit relieved to find that only Rory had called. She listened to the message which was very brief: Call her.

Lorelai quickly hit speed dial for the number and was surprised to hear Rory pick it up on the first ring.

"Mom," Rory said in relief.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked very quietly, suddenly concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"That depends on your definition of 'alright'," Rory replied. She drew a deep breath. "I called Grandma and Grandpa last night. I took a stand and told them I wouldn't be contacting them anymore."

Lorelai's breath caught in her throat. Rory had had her own battles with her parents but she had never before heard this tone in her child's voice.

"Rory, hon," Lorelai whispered, "Luke and I never wanted you to be dragged into this."

"Mom, there was no way I could NOT be dragged into this," Rory explained. "They could just as easily be doing this to me instead of you. In fact, they have."

"But Rory, it's just your grandma doing this," Lorelai pointed out. "Your grandpa has pretty much steered clear of this mess. He doesn't deserve to be shut out like this."

"I know Mom," Rory's tone was regretful. "But there was no way Grandma would allow me to just speak or visit with him. And Grandpa would be constantly trying to get us to talk and talking won't do any good. It had to be all or nothing." Rory's voice quavered slightly, "I hated doing that to him."

"What can I say to convince you to call them back and make amends?" Lorelai pleaded softly.

"Mom, there is nothing you can do," Rory said with finality. "I don't think Grandma will ever change," Rory paused. "I'm just sorry that it's come to this."

"Me, too," Lorelai agreed. "And I'm sorry it took so long to call you back."

"I thought you might call back sooner," Rory ventured.

"Sorry hon," Lorelai whispered apologetically, "I forgot I turned off the phone last night before I got to Luke's and just thought about it now."

"Why are you whispering?" Rory asked.

"I don't want to wake up Luke. He had a long day yesterday and he's going to have a long one today," Lorelai explained.

"You stayed over?" Rory asked.

"Yes and before you start screaming TMI, we slept together as in just slept together. No fun stuff," Lorelai explained. "Best sleep I've had in a while though," she admitted.

"That's good. Well, I won't keep you then. I have a breakfast conference soon anyway," Rory told her. "I just wanted to let you know what happened. Say hi to Luke for me."

"I will," Lorelai promised her. "And please think about what this is doing to your grandparents," she reminded her. "I don't want you regretting this."

"Mom for now it is what it is," Rory replied. "I gotta go. Love you Mom. Luke too."

Lorelai smiled, ""We love you too kid. Call me again when you have more time to talk."

Lorelai turned off the phone and went back to the bed. As she came closer she saw that Luke was lying awake in bed. She hesitated for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I have to be down in the diner in about an hour anyway," Luke replied.

"How much did you hear?" There was no reason to dance around the issue.

"Enough," Luke said simply. "This is just getting worse."

"I know," Lorelai said as she slipped back into the bed. "And we thought the Cold War was bad."

"Lorelai."

"Luke, I know," she sighed. "I just wish I knew what to do about it."

* * *

It took a couple of days but Lorelai finally decided to call her father. She had been thinking a lot about what had happened and hoped she could smooth over what happened with Rory.

"Hello Lorelai," Richard's voice sounded tired. "I'm surprised to hear from you after last Friday."

"Dad, that's why I am calling," Lorelai informed him. "I wanted to know how you're doing."

"My daughter and granddaughter have cut my wife and me out of their lives," Richard said. "I feel like dancing a jig!" he said flippantly. "How are we supposed to feel?"

"Dad, Rory didn't want to do that but she felt she had to," Lorelai explained. "It was her decision. She was just devastated."

"She wasn't the only one."

"Dad," Lorelai said quickly, "you know how much Rory loves you. I've already tried to get her to call you and make amends but she won't. It's Mom. She can't stand by and watch Mom manipulate our lives anymore."

"I know, Lorelai," Richard agreed quietly. "Believe it or not I have had several discussions with you mother on the subject."

"Is she any closer to backing off?" Lorelai questioned tentatively. She was torn between her concern for her parents and stopping her mother from interfering in her life. She wanted her mother to stop her campaign against them but she didn't want her to just give in like she did the last time. She wanted her to accept Luke.

"If anything," Richard said wearily, "she is digging in her heels."

"This is going to turn ugly," Lorelai said sadly.

"I have to agree with you there," Richard concurred.

* * *

Lorelai could tell the precise second her mother went on the offensive once again. When she arrived home from work, her answering machine was flashing with twenty new messages. After actually listening to the first message where her mother reprimanded her for not teaching Rory how to respect her elders and haranguing her about her relationships and lifestyle, Lorelai wisely deleted the rest of the messages as soon as she heard her mother's strident tone.

Emily also began leaving message on Lorelai's cell phone. Once Lorelai knew these calls were steeped in the same vitriol as her home messages, she deleted them too. She did not mention the messages to either Luke or Rory. She was still hoping her mother would simmer down.

The next morning when she walked into the Dragonfly, Michel handed her a stack of messages. As she rifled through them, all of them from her mother, she sighed. They had been at this point before. Her mother was displaying a persistence that was nothing short of amazing but Lorelai was just as persistently capable of avoiding her. She wordlessly took the messages and headed to her office, not wanting to deal with the situation much less talk about it.

A few hours later, Lorelai had finally worked herself up to leaving her office in search of some lunch when the door was thrown open and Emily herself stood on the threshold.

"Well," she snarked, "at least I know you are still alive. You know it's rude not to return a phone call."

"A phone call?" Lorelai said sarcastically. "You tied up the entire Eastern Seaboard phone system flooding my phones with all your messages."

"If you had called back, I wouldn't have had to leave so many messages," Emily countered.

Lorelai stood up. "Why would I call back?" Lorelai questioned. "To listen to you rant endlessly about how disappointed you are in me? If I wanted to hear that I would've listened to all of your messages."

"You are deliberately avoiding me," Emily declared. "You are being heartless, cutting us off like this and encouraging Rory to do the same!"

"Mom," Lorelai growled at her mother, "you are the one who is making us do this. If you would stop trying to undermine my relationship with Luke we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Oh Luke, Luke, Luke. He's the cause of it," Emily pointed at her daughter. "I don't know what kind of hold he has over you that you go running whenever he crooks his finger at you, but it needs to stop!"

"Mom," Lorelai shouted at her mother, "if you would bother to take your nose out of the air and really look at my relationship with Luke, you'd realize that we love each other and we want to be together. How can you be so unyielding? He just wants—"

"I know what he wants!" Emily interrupted her, her eyes narrowing as she stared at Lorelai. "I can see I am not going to talk any sense into you! I'm just wasting my breath! I'll just deal with the problem myself!"

Emily turned on her heel and stalked out of the office. Lorelai stood there wrung out from yet another nasty encounter with her mother. She wasn't sure if she could take much more.

"I guess the coast is clear?" Sookie asked peeking through the open doorway.

"Hurricane Emily has left the building," Lorelai told her.

"Wow! She's not giving up," Sookie observed as she noticed Lorelai's strained expression. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm battling," Lorelai replied. "You would think I would be used to this by now." She heaved a deep sigh. "I just need to prepare myself for her next barrage."

"Sounds to me like she's going to go at this from another direction," Sookie pointed out.

"What else can she possibly do?" Lorelai asked in confusion. "The only person she hasn't harassed about this yet is Luke—" Lorelai stopped and looked at Sookie in horror as she realized what she just said. "You don't think…."

Sookie stared at her, eyes rounded with the possibility.

"I'm going to Luke's," Lorelai said grabbing her purse. "I don't know when I'll be back."

* * *

It was another one of those lunch rushes that seemed to go on endlessly. Luke was sure that the entire tri-county area had declared a moratorium on cooking and everyone decided to come to his diner. All of the town regulars were there and then some. He and Brian were running around serving customers and no sooner did a group leave then another arrived.

"Luke," Brian poked his head out of the kitchen, "we're out of mayo."

"We can't be out of mayo," Luke argued. He slammed the basket of grounds into the machine and set up another pot of coffee. "There is a full jar in the cooler back there."

"Well, we must have had a run on mayo because it's gone," Brian replied.

Luke went to pick up an order. "Give me a minute and I'll go into the storeroom and get some more," Luke told him.

"I can get it," Brian offered.

"You aren't covered yet; I'll do it."

"Okay," Brian picked up a plate and gave it to Kirk who was sitting at the counter.

Luke juggled the plates as he made his way around the counter towards a four-top in the far corner. As he passed the door, it opened and Emily Gilmore entered.

"I need to talk to you," Emily ordered.

Luke's eyebrows rose in surprise not only at Emily's presence in the diner but the fact that she wanted to talk to him.

"Um, Emily, have a seat, if you can find one and I'll be over when it slows down," Luke said. He walked away to deliver the food.

Emily followed him. "I want to talk to you now!" she said vehemently.

"Luke, I still need that mayo." This time it was Cesar that called out to him.

"In a second," Luke said irritably. "Emily, please, now is not a good time." He made it to the table. "Who had the tuna-melt?" A customer raised her hand.

"I don't care if it isn't a good time for you," Emily huffed. "The diner can wait. These people can wait. This is more important."

"Luke, the mayo," Brian reminded him.

"In a minute!" Luke shouted and turned his attention back to the table. "Okay, cheeseburger," he set the plate down, "turkey burger and regular hamburger. I'll be back in a minute," he told them then turned back to Emily. "Sit down and I'll be right back."

Luke headed for the storeroom in search of mayonnaise. Emily followed him. The townies exchanged worried glances and the volume of the conversation in the diner died down.

As Luke rummaged through the shelves, he heard her come in.

"Emily," he barked at her in exasperation, "it's not safe for you to be back here. I'll get to you in a minute."

"I'm perfectly fine where I am at and I am not leaving until I have my say."

"Fine!" Luke gave up. "What do you want?" He poked around the shelves looking for his missing mayonnaise.

"I have had enough of you exerting your influence on my daughter and my granddaughter! I'm here to convince you to stay away from them once and for all!"

Luke stopped searching and turned towards her. "Emily you definitely have the wrong idea if you think I have any control over what Lorelai and Rory say or do!" Luke countered.

"Of course you do!" Emily sneered. "It's because of you that they are abandoning us! They refuse to even speak to us!"

"Emily, that's not what I wanted," Luke explained. "I've been trying…"

"You have been trying to undermine our relationship with the two of them!" Emily declared. "I won't stand for it!"

Lorelai hurried into the diner, looking for Luke, hoping that she was wrong and her mother hadn't shown up. One look at the intent faces of Miss Patty and Babette and she knew she had. The diner was strangely silent. There was literally no conversation whatsoever.

"What do I have to do to get rid of you?" Emily's voice screeched from the storeroom.

"Oh my god," Lorelai breathed as she rushed across the diner as fast as she could. She burst into the storeroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Mom!" she yelled. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?" She looked at Luke, noticing that he was a little worse for wear. "I am so sorry," she told him.

"Lorelai, I am trying to rid my family of this…this…commoner you have decided to consort with!"

"Mom!" Lorelai railed. "How dare you! I will not have you coming here and insulting Luke!"

"He's done nothing but cause you pain. He doesn't care for you! He proved that when he kept you from his daughter!"

"All that is in the past Emily," Luke interjected.

"Oh, please," she said giving him a withering stare before turning back to her daughter. "You don't need to lower yourself to be with the likes of him," Emily informed her. "I have introduced you to enough nice young men that you could easily forget him."

"Mom," Lorelai lowered her voice and forced herself to speak calmly. "I didn't ask you to fix me up with any of those men. I am happy with Luke! There is no way I could even pretend to be interested in any of them!"

"Really?" Emily countered in a quiet voice. "It didn't look like you were pretending when you were kissing David Halpern by the car," she said smugly.

"What!?!" Luke exclaimed in disbelief. It had to be a lie. He looked to Lorelai who was standing there gaping at her mother, horrified. When she turned to look at him he realized that Emily spoke the truth.

Emily smirked, "Yes, I think Lorelai would be a perfect match for David."

Lorelai opened her mouth several time before she found her voice. "Luke…"

He knew it didn't want to air out their problems in front of Emily. "I need to get some mayo," he growled pushing past both of them and walking back into the diner.

As he re-entered the diner, all the customers immediately began eating and talking. They hadn't heard everything that was said but they realized that whatever the problem was, it was major.

Luke headed out the door. "I'm going to Doose's!" he shouted.

Lorelai glared at her mother then stepped up to her. "So help me, Mother, if you have wrecked my relationship with Luke, you will never see or hear from me ever again. And if you don't think I don't mean it, just wait and see!" she hissed then ran out the door.

Lorelai looked around the diner, hoping to spot Luke.

"He went to Taylor's," Miss Patty supplied.

Lorelai headed for the door as Emily appeared. She followed her daughter out.

Luke savagely wrenched open the door to Doose's and it hit against the wall with a satisfying crash as he barreled into the store. Thankfully there were no customers, only Taylor. He turned from the cash register in surprise.

"Luke! Be careful with my door!" Taylor protested.

Luke paused and focused on him then walked up to the check-out counter. He was not in the mood to put up with Taylor's usual antics.

"Taylor, do yourself a favor," Luke said in a low threatening voice. "Shut up and get out while you still can."

"Really Luke—"

"Taylor!"

Taylor had no idea what was going on but the look in Luke's eyes made him hesitate. He had been threatened by Luke before but this was different. Without a word he moved to the door.

"Make sure you pay for whatever you take," Taylor told him timidly.

As he stepped out onto the sidewalk and away from the entrance, Lorelai came rushing up.

"Lorelai, really, if you and Luke are just going to be fighting all the time—"

"Taylor, be quiet!" Lorelai cut him off, pushing past him and heading into the store herself.

"Really Lorelai!" Taylor remonstrated prissily, "you're getting just as bad as Luke!"

Before he could say anything else, Emily Gilmore walked by him and pushed the still-closing door open and slipped into the market as well.

Lorelai walked quickly through the store scanning the empty aisles and did not hear Emily enter the store behind her. Finally she spotted Luke near the back in the produce section. He was gripping the edge of the case, his head hanging down. She quietly approached him.

Lorelai timidly laid a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Luke?" she questioned softly.

He raised his head and turned to face her, jaw tensed. She clearly saw how the encounter with her mother and subsequent fight in the storeroom had taken its toll on him. A small bubble of fear grew in her stomach.

"Luke, I didn't tell you that I kissed him on the cheek because it was nothing," Lorelai explained desperately. "He had just gone through a blatant set-up at dinner. I had just told him all about you and he was so supportive…I didn't think. I just gave him a peck to thank him for being so understanding."

"Next time, shake the guy's hand," Luke said dryly.

"Luke—" Lorelai began.

"Lorelai," he said tiredly and sighed. "It's okay. I believe you." He shook his head resignedly.

"Luke?" Lorelai's voice quavered in trepidation. "Talk to me."

Luke paused hating what he was about to say. "Lorelai, maybe we should slow things down a bit."

Lorelai's heart sank. The bubble of fear in her stomach quickly expanded until she thought it would choke her. Oh god, no she thought. What she had been dreading for the past few weeks was actually happening.

"Luke," her voice failed her and her eyes filled with tears.

"Maybe if we took some time and Emily sees that we aren't rushing back into things…maybe with time she'll ease up."

Emily positioned herself at the end of aisle. She had a clear view of both of them and was able to watch the scene like a spectator at a play.

Just a little nudge, she thought and she wouldn't have to worry about Luke Danes ever again.

"Luke," Lorelai pleaded with him tearfully. "I'm done with parents. Do you hear me?" her voice turned hard and forceful. "Done. For good. It's over. I am never going back there again. I never want to see or hear from them ever again."

Emily's hand went up to her throat as she heard the finality of Lorelai's tone. She nearly stepped forward to object when she was forestalled by an unlikely source of support.

"No, you can't do that, Lorelai." Luke shook his head. He stepped closer to her and brushed the tears from her cheek with his thumb. "I won't let you. Regardless of what is happening now, they're your parents. They are too important to you."

"You're important to me!" Lorelai declared. "I can't live without you!"

"I'm not asking you to," Luke clarified. "We just need to give them time."

"Time? How much time?" Lorelai asked skeptically. "Are we supposed to wait until they die before we can be together?"

"No!" Luke countered. "Right now it's too much for you. It's too much for me. Emily may stop her campaign if we back off."

Lorelai was deathly pale, not knowing what to say. She did not want to back off. She did not want to go slow. Slowing down was a prelude to stopping altogether. They had already wasted too much time. "If we got married…."

"Lorelai, we're not ready to get married yet," he stated gently.

"Luke don't you love me? I love you!" Lorelai was suddenly struck with a sickening sense of déjà vu. She remembered the last time she had asked him the very same question. They had moved forward a little more than a year in time and were probably a good hundred feet from the spot where they had had this same conversation with disastrous results.

Emily watched, not moving or saying a word, caught up in the drama playing out in front of her. Seeing them both looking so devastated…she clearly saw the depth of their feelings for each other as she had never seen before. She felt an unexpected stab of guilt at her manipulations, but willfully shrugged it off.

Luke stepped even closer and cupped her face in his hands. "Lorelai, I love you more than life itself. Never, ever question that."

As much as it pained her, Lorelai moved out of his grasp. "I have to question it Luke when you aren't fighting for us."

"I AM fighting for us, Lorelai," he insisted. "But I'm not out to win in the short term. I want this settled so we never have to deal with this again."

Lorelai shook her head and stepped further back, now openly crying. She couldn't convince him and she was afraid she would lose him if they went any slower. She couldn't go through this again.

"We can't go slow. I can't do this," Lorelai told him. She turned and headed to the side door.

"Lorelai…."

"Luke, don't," she cut him off. "Not now. I need to think. I need to be anywhere but here."

Luke stood and watched her walk to the side door knowing he couldn't do anything to stop her, that one more push would shatter the tenuous hold on their relationship. He had to let her go and it made him sick at heart.

Lorelai stopped at the door and turned to face him again. "Luke," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I need you to know that I'm not going to run to Christopher."

Luke's breath left his lungs abruptly. He had never even considered that. Not after everything that had happened in the past year. It saddened him that she felt she had to tell him that. He trusted her and he needed her to know that he did.

Tears unexpectedly sprang to Luke's eyes but he answered her in a quiet firm voice. "I know that Lorelai. I trust you. I love you."

Lorelai turned without another word and walked out the side door. Luke's shoulders sagged as his whole body seemed weighted down.

Emily stood silently and watched him. He stood there with his head hung down dejectedly.

It would just take a little nudge she thought.

Luke straightened and turned to one of the shelves and grabbed a couple of jars of mayonnaise. As he turned back towards the check-out he spied Emily at the end of the aisle.

Luke strode toward her, his anger barely contained. "I hope to hell you're happy, you vicious, interfering—" he checked himself. She was still Lorelai's mother and he didn't want to say something unforgivable that he might later regret. He continued past her. He fished out his wallet and threw some money on the check-out belt.

"Luke, if you would only…"

He turned on her. "Not now Emily!" He walked out of the market.

"Money is on the belt, Taylor," he said as he walked past him back to the diner.

Taylor stared after Luke not brave enough to make any sort of comment. He watched Luke head down the street and suddenly Emily Gilmore was there and he watched as she followed Luke back to the diner.

Luke entered the diner armed with the mayonnaise. Once again all conversation ceased. He slammed them down on the counter in front of Brian. "Here's your mayo," he declared tersely.

As a skittish Brian scooped up the jars and scurried back into the kitchen, the diner bell chimed again.

"Luke," Emily complained, walking into the diner, "how dare your walk away from me like that?"

"Emily!" Luke rounded on her. He had already been through enough this afternoon and he was already overwhelmed. "Go home," he snarled at her. "You got your wish: you succeeded in stirring up trouble between me and Lorelai. For god's sake give it a rest! I don't have the strength to go another ten rounds with you!"

With that Luke turned on his heel and headed towards the stairs. He couldn't be in the diner with everyone staring at him, with everyone knowing there was trouble between him and Lorelai again. He didn't care about what anyone thought but he was tired of having their personal life being the topic of the town.

As Luke left, silence reigned. Emily stood there radiating indignation at Luke's treatment of her and his lack of manners. As she stood there she realized that everyone was staring at her and she felt the tension in the room rise as the level of animosity towards her escalated. She realized the townspeople were angry and that anger was directed solely at her for her callous treatment one of their favorite sons.

"Emily," Miss Patty's voice was low and firm but carried to all corners of the diner. "I think its time you left."

Emily gave her a hard stare but Patty held her ground. Emily glanced around at the patrons of the diner, at Brian standing behind the counter and Cesar standing in the kitchen doorway then headed toward the stairs herself.

She quickly mounted the stairs, unsure of where she was going but certain she would find Luke. She wasn't finished with him yet.

Just a little nudge. Just another nudge.

She stopped at the doorway that said Williams Hardware and hesitated for a moment before knocking.

After a few moments she heard movement from behind the door and Luke opened it. He stared at her.

"Now I know where Lorelai gets it from," Luke commented, somehow not surprised to see Emily standing there. "You don't know when to quit either."

He walked away from the door, leaving it open and went back into the kitchen area. Emily tentatively stepped into the room and closed the door behind her then took note of her surroundings.

"You live here?" she asked incredulously. A look of distaste crossed her features.

"Emily, just get whatever it is off your chest and leave," Luke urged her. He was completely drained.

"I want you to reconsider continuing your relationship with Lorelai," she began. "You may think you love her—"

"I DO love her," Luke cut across her. His eyes locked with hers. "I love her and I love Rory as much as my own daughter. I'd move heaven and earth to make them happy. I just wish I could make you see that," he sighed as he rubbed his hand over his eyes then let out an ironic laugh at his own folly. "I guess I was just being naïve. I was just being selfish."

"Selfish?" Emily repeated, confused.

He nodded now staring absently at the table. "Yeah. I thought long and hard about what I wanted for Lorelai when we started seeing each other again: I wanted the two of us together, maybe a kid or two, a long and happy life together and for her to finally have the love and support of her parents and to have them proud of her, her life and her family." He raised his eyes to Emily. "I was being selfish," he shrugged unapologetically as if his motives were apparent. "I wanted her to have it all."

Emily's mouth dropped open in surprise at the picture Luke was painting. Lorelai happy, married and raising a family. Having a full life with Rory as well as more children. A life that definitely included both her and Richard.

"You would encourage Lorelai to keep us in her life?" Emily asked in disbelief.

Luke nodded knowing she didn't believe him. "I loved my parents very much. I lost my mother at a very young age and then my father when I was in my twenties. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I had them here, to meet Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai still has both of you. She loves you both very much regardless of what is happening now. She needs you to accept her choices. She and I can be happy together if you would let us be."

Emily's face remained impassive as she took stock of his words.

"You're not going to let that happen though are you?" Luke asked her almost curiously. He shook his head. "You'll never accept us together." He grimaced and stared at her. "You know, I could put up with all of it, never being let into your world, never being good enough. I could do it myself," he assured her, "but I can't do it to her. I can't stand to see her knocked down week after week and our children having to put up with it as well. I would break it off with her completely rather than put her through that."

Emily forced down the feeling of remorse that suddenly ran through her. She did not want to be swayed by sympathy.

"You can't imagine how it would be, going through the snide comments and the condescension, year after year, knowing nothing I would do could ever change your mind."

Emily felt an unexpected stab of understanding, realizing she had gone through the same situation with Richard's mother over the years. She had gone into her marriage to Richard, unsuspecting of the trials she would have to deal with his mother. Luke was well aware of what he was facing but was still willing to do it.

"I can't give up though, not yet," Luke said firmly. "I can't. I love her too much." Luke broke out of his reverie. "You may not see much of me now, but I am not giving up. Even if it takes the rest of your life, I will convince you."

"You would really end your relationship with Lorelai?"

Luke's stomach dropped at her words and he mentally cursed himself for telling Emily the literal truth and giving her the ammunition to break them apart. Nothing he had said made any difference. She just focused on what it would take to get rid of him.

"Would I want to? No. But right now it's up to Lorelai," Luke conceded. "She needs time to think and whatever she wants, I'll go along with it." He summed it up, "I just like to see her happy."

Emily had heard enough. She turned to the door, wanting nothing more than to leave and never set foot in this place again.

It would just take a little nudge Emily thought.

She paused at the door, then turned back to face him.

"Luke, I need you to do something for me."

tbc


	7. One Last Trick?

All I can say about the reviews is HO-LY COW! I am always worried about how chapters will be received and I really expected some flames with this one but they were all directed at Emily (yeah a fictional character) not me! I had planned to go dark and not read any reviews until I worked up the courage but you folks are all amazing!

Here's the next chapter. I would be curious to hear the feedback on this one!

* * *

One Last Trick? 

Lorelai was not aware of how long she stared at the swirls on the ceiling.

She lay there, in a strange bed, awaking in the middle of the night as she went over the disaster of the previous day.

She knew when she left Doose's she couldn't just go back to work or even home. Her desperation had driven her to pack a bag and flee, away from everything she knew and loved. It had to be that way. She needed to think.

She was surprised to have ended up where she did. When she had left Stars Hollow she had no particular destination in mind. She was running away from her life. She had thought she would lose herself in New York for a few days then as she was checking her wallet for money she happened upon the business card she had gotten a couple of weeks ago.

Deciding that hiding out in Hartford was a bad idea, she headed south and found herself checking in to By the Sea Inn and Spa. She checked into The Garden Room, locked herself in her room and collapsed on the bed. She just wanted to sleep, to escape.

She had managed to rest for a time out of sheer exhaustion but unfortunately it was the middle of the night when she awoke. Her mind started churning and she was no closer to any sort of relief or peace. She turned over and looked at the other side of the bed which was, regretfully, empty. She thought back to other night when she and Luke just slept together, finding comfort in just each other's physical presence. She wished he could have been here now.

She turned onto her back once more and stared and the gradually lightening ceiling. It was almost morning. The contents of the room slowly morphed from dark blotchy shapes to furniture and appointments.

Lorelai sighed. There was no help for it. She knew now she would either have Luke in her life or her parents. Sadly she could not have both. She realized she needed to make one last stand, inform her parents that Luke would be in her life for the rest of her life and if they could not accept him, then Lorelai would be gone from their lives, this time permanently. It would be her last ditch effort. There would be no turning back.

Even as she came to this decision, she couldn't stem the tide of remorse that all the time and effort of the past seven years had been for naught. She felt particularly bad for Rory. In spite of everything she loved her grandparents. I wasn't fair to her either but there was no other way. Her mind was made up.

She punched her pillow and settled back down, trying to will herself to sleep.

* * *

Lorelai just managed to make it down at the tail end of the continental breakfast. Since the dining area was empty she managed to snag an entire pot of coffee and some bagels and donuts. 

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there contemplating her coffee when she suddenly sensed someone standing nearby. She looked up startled. David Halpern stood over her.

"Well this is a surprise," he said. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." He looked around. "Did you bring," he thought a moment, "Luke?"

Lorelai paused, not knowing what to say. David noticed her hesitation and the expression on her face. He sat down at her table.

"Is everything alright?"

Lorelai smiled weakly at him. "Of course," she lied. "I just came here to think. And to check out my competition," she joked half-heartedly.

"I seriously doubt that," he replied lightly, sensing something was wrong but keeping up the pretense. "I should be checking out your Inn. The Dragonfly is giving me a run for my money."

She smiled again at the compliment but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked tentatively. As she looked at him, he held up his hands innocently, "Hey I know I am practically a stranger, but the little bit I did get to know you has me wanting to lend you an ear," noticing that Lorelai's eyes had teared up made him add, "or a shoulder."

"It's just a continuation of what was going on a when you came to dinner a few weeks ago," she explained and looked down at her coffee cup. "My mother's persistence appears to be paying off. She's done her best to ruin my relationship with him and I'm afraid she may have succeeded. I came down here to think and resolve the problem."

"What are you going to do?"

"I love Luke and he loves me," Lorelai stated. "That is never going to change, we both know that. I need to make her understand that once and for all and that as much as I've realized I do want them in my life, she needs to let me live my life and finally accept Luke."

"And how are you going to get her to do that?" he asked.

"I'm going to issue her an ultimatum," Lorelai informed him. "If she can't accept the two of us together, if it comes down to a choice between them and Luke, then I'll cut ties with them permanently this time. I can't live without Luke."

"And you'll be able to live with that decision? Stick to it?"

"Yes," Lorelai said determinedly. "Luke will have to abide by the decision too. He doesn't want me to give up on my parents," she explained. "I'll be heading back there to talk to them after I check out." She looked around the breakfast area, not wanting to dwell on the upcoming confrontation and really assessed her surroundings for the first time. "Heck of a place you have here. The Garden Room was gorgeous."

"Did you check out the spa services?" he asked.

"No, I was sort of pre-occupied," she admitted.

"Too bad," he answered her. "A good massage or a salt scrub would have done wonders for stress. Maybe next time when you come back with Luke," he suggested.

Lorelai shook her head and let out a genuine chuckle. "For a business contact and someone I don't know very well, you certainly have helped me out here. I guess I needed a sounding board, someone who wasn't involved in the situation." She put a hand on his arm. "Thank you again."

"No, thank you," David said sheepishly. "I owed you."

"I don't understand," Lorelai said confused.

"I wasn't completely honest with you when we had dinner," he confessed. "I really did want to meet you but I was having my own relationship woes. You and I are kind of birds of a feather."

"Okay, I still don't understand."

"You have Luke and I have Sarah."

"Sarah?" Lorelai questioned.

"She teaches in the public school system and we'd been seeing each other for a while but like you, my family was giving us grief about the relationship." He stared and the coffee pot, "We had gone through a similar situation and it was too much for her. She wasn't fitting in with my family and she didn't want me giving up the life I led just to be with her. We broke up."

"Wow," Lorelai said surprised. "So what does this have to do with my relationship with Luke?"

"After seeing how determined you were, well, I got to thinking about her and realized that I wouldn't be happy with anyone else," he answered. "So I went to see her, declared my love for her like a lovesick moron," he said, a little bit embarrassed, "and we got back together. We realized that we love each other and we decided that nothing was going to come between us ever again. I made sure my family knew that." He grinned at her.

"And they accepted your ultimatum?" Lorelai asked thoroughly engrossed in the tale.

"I don't know how but they did," he replied. "And they are getting to know her and realize she is pretty special."

Lorelai laughed, "It's like looking in a mirror. You are the male version of me."

David laughed himself. "No offense but I would rather be me if you don't mind." He checked his watch, "As a matter of fact, she is due here any minute. I'd like you to meet her."

A few minutes later a woman entered the dining area and he waved her over as he got to his feet. She was of medium height with brown hair and green eyes. She hesitated for a moment but Lorelai's warm smile encouraged her to come to the table.

"Sarah," David leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips, "I want you to meet Lorelai Gilmore, owner of the Dragonfly Inn, my stiffest competition and our savior," he joked.

Sarah grinned at Lorelai as they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you. David told me about you. I think I'll be sending you a fruit basket for the rest of our lives for what you did."

"Make it a muffin basket and we got a deal," Lorelai countered, still smiling. "And I may be returning the favor because of your other half here."

* * *

After spending the rest of the morning in the company of David and Sarah, Lorelai wandered around the town, checking out shops and even made it to the coast and ended up sitting in her Jeep looking at the ocean. Finally she could no longer avoid it; she reached in her purse and dug out her cell phone. Seeing that she had a message from Rory, she instead of listening to message, called her instead. 

"Mom!" Rory yelled as soon as the call connected. "Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine hon. I'm going to be heading home shortly," Lorelai replied. She got right to the heart of the matter. "Obviously you heard. Who called you?"

"Luke. He is really worried about you," Rory told her. "Please tell me you aren't breaking up with him."

"No, that's the last thing I would do," Lorelai promised her. "It just threw me that he wanted to slow down. I just had to get away."

"He just wants to find you. He was sketchy on the details of what happened yesterday," Rory supplied. Lorelai could hear the unspoken questions in her daughter's voice.

"To be honest with you, it's not over yet," Lorelai said tiredly. "I don't want to go into it right now, but I promise I will tell you everything after Friday night dinner tonight. I'll call you."

"You're going to Friday dinner tonight?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Yes," Lorelai confirmed, "I am ending this tonight."

"Have you talked to Luke? Is he going with you?"

"No, I haven't and I'm not going to," Lorelai decided. "Whatever happens tonight, he'll have to accept it as well." She paused and Rory remained silent on the other end.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing," Rory said quickly. "You're a lot braver than I am."

"Not braver," Lorelai corrected her, "just not going to take it anymore. I call you later hon," she reassured her.

"Good Luck Mom."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon by the time Lorelai returned home. Fortunately for her, it seemed like Babette and Morey were out so she didn't have to face the barrage of questions about the previous day. She walked into the house and glanced around almost unsure of what she should do next. She saw her answering machine light flashing. She took a deep breath and hit the 'Play' button. 

"Lorelai," her mother's voice filled the room. "I'm calling you just this one time," she said quietly. Lorelai stared at the phone listening to tone of her mother's voice that for once did not have that harsh tone in it. "Please call me back, Lorelai. We really need to talk."

Lorelai snorted, "You've got that right."

The message clicked off and the next one began playing.

"Lorelai," Luke's voice filled the room, "I know you aren't there but I wanted to let you know that I love you. Call me when you get back. We need to talk."

Lorelai was struck by the fact that the two messages she had from two different people essentially wanted the same thing.

"We'll talk," Lorelai promised. "Let me take care of this and we'll talk."

She picked up the phone and dialed her parents' number.

"Gilmore residence," the maid answered.

"Yes, this is Lorelai Gilmore. Please inform my mother that I will be coming up for dinner tonight."

"Would you like to speak to your mother?"

"No, just let her know I'll be there." She hung up.

Lorelai let out a deep breath then turned and headed up the stairs to get ready for her upcoming confrontation.

* * *

Lorelai stood in front of her parents' and immediately stiffened her spine like she was going into battle. She wasn't sure how this evening would end but she had made up her mind to do her best to make her mother understand and accept Luke. If she didn't that would be it. 

She spared Luke a thought before she knocked. She deliberately did not call him back this afternoon and when she headed out of town, she passed the diner but did not see him there. She decided she would stop back after everything was over so she could tell him about tonight's outcome. She was fairly certain he would not be happy that she was cutting her parents out of her life but she would make him understand how badly she loved and needed him. They needed to move on with their relationship. It was time for them to have their middle.

Lorelai knocked at the door. A few moments later, the maid answered and ushered her into the living room. Richard stood by the drink cart.

"Hey Dad," Lorelai greeted her father.

"Hello Lorelai," he returned. "I'm glad you are here but I have to admit I am a little surprised."

"Where's Mom?" Lorelai cut to the chase.

"I believe she is upstairs. The last time I saw her was when she came to the pool house to confirm that I would be coming to dinner."

"The pool house?" Lorelai queried.

"I moved in there last week after Rory's phone call."

"Oh." This was worse that Lorelai thought. Her mother had alienated all three of them with her behavior. She could only hope she could make her mother see that she was wrong and help to patch up all of their relationships.

"Let me get you a drink," Richard offered.

"Martini, you know how I like 'em," Lorelai responded.

Richard prepared her drink as well as one for himself then sat down. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, neither sure what to say.

Emily appeared on the landing and started down the steps. Halfway down, she stopped abruptly.

"Oh. You're here," she said startled. She looked around the room warily as if she were looking for something not meeting either of their eyes. Richard and Lorelai exchanged puzzled glances over Emily's odd behavior.

"I left a message that I would be," Lorelai replied.

"Yes, I got it," Emily said in a neutral tone. "I'm…I'm glad you're here." She sounded odd, almost reserved. She walked to her usual chair and sat down. She seemed a bit stiffer than normal, almost on edge.

"I hope you feel that way after we have finished discussing our situation," Lorelai cautioned her, wondering what was wrong with her. "We might as well get started now. This discussion will probably last through dinner."

"We can't discuss this yet," Emily said hesitantly.

Lorelai could not imagine what was ailing her mother She was definitely wasn't herself.

"Why can't we discuss this now?" Lorelai questioned. "What did you invite another candidate from your unlimited supply of Lorelai's blind dates?" When Emily didn't reply, realization dawned on Lorelai. "You DID invite another man her for dinner didn't you? If I go into the dining room right now I'll see the table set for four won't I?"

"Emily," Richard expostulated angrily. "How could you do this again?"

"I don't believe you!" Lorelai ranted. "You should just give me 8x10 pictures with their dating history and resume attached!" she said sarcastically. "Why won't you stop this?"

"Lorelai—" Emily began.

"Go ahead Mom." Lorelai interrupted flippantly. "Give me a run-down of our latest contestant, just the highlights, please."

"Well," Emily was uncharacteristically flummoxed in the face of both Lorelai's and Richard's anger. "He's…he's a pillar of the community. He's divorced. He has a daughter."

At that moment the door bell rang and Emily rose quickly from her chair and hurried out of the room.

"Oh my god," Lorelai turned to look at her father. "This is unbelievable!"

They both heard low indistinguishable voices coming from the foyer.

Richard was irritated as well but was already thinking of how to get his daughter out of her current dilemma. "Well," he offered gamely. "I can always distract him and you can escape off your balcony like you did before."

Lorelai eyed her father appraisingly. "Be ready to go on a moment's notice."

Richard was about to take a sip from his drink when he paused, open-mouthed at the entryway. "I don't think that will be necessary," he said slowly.

Lorelai turned her head and saw her mother standing there with her latest entry in the Lorelai Gilmore dating sweepstakes. She wasn't aware that she had come to her feet, staring at her mother with the newcomer. She blinked a couple of times but the scene did not change. She found herself staring straight into the eyes of—

Luke.

"What?" Lorelai managed to get out, totally confused. "How? Who…?"

"You do remember Luke Danes, don't you Lorelai?" Emily asked, regaining a little of her aplomb. Lorelai's mind boggled that Emily actually had her arm linked with Luke's. He had escorted her into the room. She continued to stare at him, tears of hope springing up.

Luke didn't say a word. He left Emily's side and headed straight for Lorelai pulling her into his arms. She buried her face in his neck as her went around his shoulders and she clung to him. His head was bowed, his cheek against her hair, his hands stroking her back.

Emily put a hand up to her throat as she swallowed, tears glistening in her own eyes. Richard took satisfaction in seeing Lorelai finally getting what she wanted with, apparently, his wife's approval.

Lorelai finally drew back from Luke wearing a puzzled frown. "I don't understand how this happened," she said as she looked from Luke to her mother. "Connect the dots here."

"Please sit down and I'll explain it to you," Emily prompted and they settled on the couch. "Luke, I'll get you a beer. I had Sidra set out some beer just for you…." She looked around the cart and realized it wasn't there. "Sidra!" Emily called out, "I told you to have Mr. Danes' beer properly chilled and on this cart." She started towards the kitchen.

"Emily," Luke interjected. "Martini, scotch, whatever will be just fine."

Emily stopped instantly as Luke spoke, nodded then headed back to the cart. Lorelai stared at Luke with raised eyebrows.

"Do you have incriminating pictures of my mother shopping in a Wal-Mart or something?" she inquired. "What is going on here?"

Emily handed Luke his drink and sat down. She noticed that they sat at a respectable distance from each other but their fingers were twined and resting on the couch between them.

"Your mother followed us to Doose's yesterday," Luke began.

Lorelai looked at her mother, a pained look on her face as she remembered those awful moments.

"I never realize how deep your feelings for each other were until that moment," Emily admitted quietly.

"We told you time and again," Lorelai rebuked her. "You never paid any attention to anything I said before."

"I believed that Luke would hurt you again," Emily said in her defense. "I didn't want to see you unhappy. I was wrong."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I realized that you, actually both of you, would be even unhappier without the other," Emily said simply, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Afterward, when I spoke to Luke, I realized how much the he really loves you."

Lorelai arched a questioning eyebrow at Luke. "I told her what I wanted for us for the rest of our lives," he confessed with a shrug.

"And he convinced me that he had your best interests at heart," Emily added ashamed of herself. She rushed into her apology. "I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for all the pain I've caused you the past few weeks."

Lorelai opened her mouth about to come back with a stinging retort over everything she and Luke had gone through since Emily discovered they had renewed their relationship. Luke squeezed her hand gently and Lorelai decided to quit while they were ahead.

"This isn't a trick?" Lorelai asked tentatively unable to believe that her dream had come true. "You're not going to try and make over Luke to fit in with your society friends, you'll let us live our lives as we see fit?"

Emily looked to Richard and she knew she was answering for both of them. "You're free to live your lives in whatever manner makes you happy. We won't try to force you into Hartford society. Luke can do whatever he wants. He doesn't even have to come up for Friday night dinners if he doesn't want to."

"As long as Luke doesn't have to come…." Lorelai suggested leadingly.

"But I am sure you will want to keep coming yourself," Emily offered, her tone cautiously hopeful.

Lorelai shook her head and looked at Luke. "My Mom likes you best," she pouted in a joking voice.

"Lorelai," Luke gently remonstrated. He didn't want this victory to be short-lived.

"Thank goodness this is finally settled," Richard declared. "But Emily, there is still the matter with Rory," Richard pointed out.

"Mom, Dad, I told Rory I would call her later tonight. Maybe the four of us should make that call after dinner," Lorelai proposed. "I can tell you it was killing her to cut you off like that. She didn't want to do it. But please," she warned, "extend her the same respect for her decisions as you've given me. Trust her like I do. I can't go through this again."

Emily took a deep breath. "You've done a wonderful job raising her," she admitted guardedly. "As long as we can be a part of her life as well as yours, we'll have faith in her decisions."

The maid entered the living room to announce that dinner was served.

"You and Dad go on ahead," Lorelai urged them as they all rose. "I need to talk to Luke for a minute."

As Richard escorted Emily out of the room, Lorelai turned to Luke. "I can't believe you did it!"

"We did it," Luke corrected her, his hands at her waist.

"Why didn't you tell me when you left the message on my answering machine?" Lorelai questioned.

"After what happened at Doose's, I wasn't sure you wanted me around," Luke admitted apologetically. "You were gone and I didn't know where you went. I just had to trust and hope that you still loved me."

"I do love you," Lorelai assured him. She realized he wasn't going to ask where she had gone. She decided she needed to tell him. "I ended up at David Halpern's Inn in Brantford."

Luke suddenly stilled. "Was he there?" he asked, trying to keep his voice and expression neutral.

"He showed up this morning," Lorelai confirmed. "We had a talk about our," Lorelai gestured between them, "predicament. And then I got to meet Sarah, the love of his life."

"Really?" Luke was surprised.

"Yep. He invited us back down there," Lorelai told him. "He is crediting his own current happiness to us. He said something about taking you deep-sea fishing while Sarah and I enjoy the spa."

"Hmm," Luke said considering.

"We could go down there to celebrate our relationship," Lorelai hinted. "Maybe do a little consenting?"

Luke laughed, "And here I thought we would be doing that tonight when we got back to Stars Hollow."

"Ooooh, I can hardly wait!" Lorelai exclaimed then remembered the full evening that lay ahead of them before they would have the chance.

"We should probably get in there," Luke sighed.

"I still can't believe it," Lorelai said, looking at Luke. "But now that you have my mother's approval…" she said jokingly trailed off like she was re-thinking the whole thing.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I can't win with you," Luke groused good-naturedly.

"No," Lorelai assured him, "you've already won."

Luke leaned down and kissed her, then kissed her a second time. Their third kiss grew more passionate and they held each other close, forgetting the outside world and just enjoying each other.

"Lorelai! Luke!" Emily reprimanded them from the entryway, breaking them apart. "For heaven's sake, dinner is on the table! You'll have plenty of time for that later!" Emily's tone was more a statement of fact and carried no real rebuke. "We can't start until you are seated." She turned and went back to the dining room.

"Well it didn't take too long for me to get on her bad side again," Luke quipped.

Lorelai laughed knowing everything was okay and that her mother wasn't really upset with them. "Heck I have been on her bad side for forty years," she explained as she took his hand. "It will be nice to have some company."

They both chuckled as Lorelai led him from the room.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Okay, fess up. How many of you figured out the last "date" was actually Luke? 

Once again I took poetic license with the By the Sea Spa and Inn. That place looks really nice!


End file.
